


When You Wish Upon A Star...

by bubblegum1425



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum1425/pseuds/bubblegum1425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen didn't want to go on the blind date, especially one that involved Disneyland of all places. But that was before the handsome blonde doctor, Peeta Mellark, walked to her door. Will Katniss be brave enough to discover if Peeta is the one to make her wishes come true? A relatively fluffy one-shot + outtake. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first one-shot. It ended up being a little (okay, you got me...a lot) longer than I anticipated, but I didn't want to cut the story just to match the specific word count I thought I'd end up with. It's a mostly fluffy fic, but it wouldn't be Everlark without a little angst ;)
> 
> Just to explain the context, I had to take a test out in LA two weeks ago for my job. Then, just for fun, my mom and I went to Disneyland for a few days, and the idea bug for this story hit me. Please note, you don't have to have been there to enjoy this story as it very much focuses on the interactions between Peeta and Katniss. Disneyland is pretty much a background player.
> 
> Thank yous go to nightlockinthecave for the spectacular banner she made me (which can be seen over on FFF) and to Solas Violetta for her awesome beta skills.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I'm not going Prim!" Katniss said with an exasperated sigh, glaring at her sister's back as Prim rummaged through Katniss' closet.

Prim whipped out several colorful tank tops Katniss had forgotten that she owned in one hand and turned around with glare to match Katniss' own on her face. "You are too Katniss. It's been two years since you and Gale broke up. And in all that time, you've gone on one date. One."

"Well, if you'd been on that date with Cato Montgomery, you'd be put off dating too," Katniss said unhappily. "Johanna, help me out here!" She looked to where her best friend was lying on the bed with a rather bored expression on her face, but she shook her head at Katniss' plea.

"No can do, Brainless. I love ya, but you need to get laid. Bad. I swear you get crankier every week and that's saying something coming from me. You complain all the time how every guy at work is taken or too young or too old or too creepy or too lame or God knows what other excuse I'm forgetting that you've used. And Annie, Delly, Madge, and I have certainly struck out on trying to set you up. So I think it's time to give little sis' a chance." Prim's face beamed with delight as she gave Johanna a thumbs up sign while she laid out still more tank-tops and a few pairs of way-too-short shorts Katniss also had forgotten about on the bed next to Johanna.

"That's because your idea of a set-up is whoever asks you to go home with them, man or woman!" Katniss said.

Johanna shrugged. "I like what I like and random hook-ups are what I like the most. It's time Katniss. You and Gale agreed it didn't work. He's been dating Madge for a year and a half now. By all accounts it doesn't seem like you miss him, and it has also been a long time since the Cato incident. A blind date is just what you need. Your vibrator needs a break." Katniss felt her face begin to redden at Johanna's words, and she gestured wildly at Prim to silence Jo. Prim caught the gesture and rolled her eyes.

"Kat, I swear to God, you are such a prude. I'm 24 years old. What in the world do you think Rory and I have been doing since we moved in together?"

Katniss winced. It wasn't like she was naive about what moving in with a boyfriend meant. She just didn't like to think of her baby sister doing...well that...and especially not with the little brother of her ex-boyfriend, even if Johanna was right that she didn't regret breaking it off with him.

"I don't know, Prim. Sleeping? You're both medical students. Don't medical students need sleep?"

Prim just stared at her for a long second before she turned to survey the array of clothes on the bed, clearly deciding Katniss' reply didn't dignify a response. "Now, which one of these tops would look best on you?"

"Pick the one that shows the most skin," Johanna volunteered. Katniss swatted her hard on the leg.

"Ow! Jesus Christ Katniss. I'm doing this for your own good," she said, rubbing the red mark Katniss left on her skin. "Like I said, you need to get laid. Everyone needs sex." She winked suggestively. "It really is too bad you don't swing for girls or else I'd help you out myself." Katniss rolled her eyes, completely used to statements like that from Jo.

Johanna Mason was never one to hold back her thoughts or to see how riled up she could make people. Katniss was pretty sure Jo had made a pass everyone in their group of friends at one time or another, but her snarky brashness also kept them all laughing. And she was an extremely loyal and protective friend. Cato probably still had the marks on his body from the lashing Jo had given him after she'd seen what was happening on that date now over a year ago.

"Nah. We'd have to hold her down to get her into the sluttiest one Jo, and you know, I'm a med student. Don't have the energy. Not enough sleep," Prim said with an air of innocence that Katniss didn't buy for a second. She then held up a rather pretty sunset orange and white patterned flowy top and a pair of khaki shorts. "What about this outfit? The top will look great against your skin. You're so tan. And it's light, so you won't be sweating buckets out in the sun tomorrow."

Katniss sighed. She could tell she wasn't going to win this battle, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. "He could be an axe-murderer."

Prim gave her an exasperated look. "I'm pretty sure they screen out the axe-murderers when everyone applies to residency, Katniss. Peeta was, by far, the nicest resident on my rotation. He actually talked to us, taught us things, and treated us like we were real people, unlike those bitches Glimmer and Clove. God, they were awful. You'd have thought we were their personal slaves," Prim said a look of disgust, but Katniss merely shrugged at the mention of several people she didn't know. "Sorry, getting off topic. Anyways…I mean how many handsome single doctors who want to work with kids do you meet? If I didn't have Rory, oh man, I would have been flirting with him constantly. You should have seen how the nurses were with him. I think most of them paged him just so they could look at him while he looked in on their patients. You could practically see their panties getting wet as soon as we walked down the halls on rounds. Even the attending was tripping over herself a little, and she is married with four kids! And oooohh, you should have seen Glimmer's face when I showed Peeta your picture, and he said you were really pretty. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. But I didn't care since it wasn't like I was going to have her fill out an evaluation on me."

"You showed him a picture of me? Prim, that's not fair!" Most of what Prim said had been repeated to Katniss ad nauseum for the past week in her attempts to persuade or rather beat Katniss into submission to go on this blind date with Dr. Peeta Mellark, apparent heartthrob of the Pediatric Department at Panem General Hospital. But her sister had failed to mention before now that he had actually seen Katniss' picture.

Prim looked at her sheepishly. "Well how else was I going to get you to be his date once he mentioned the tickets he won at the charity raffle? Residents weren't even expected to put in for anything with their shitty salaries and all, but he still did it anyways. That should tell you what he's like. "

"But I haven't seen what he looks like! How do I know you aren't just making this shit up and setting me up with a troll because you think I so desperately need to date? And," Katniss was nearly shouting now, "I don't even like the place!"

"Would I really do that to you? Come on Kat. I love you. I just want to see you happy," Prim said as she bounded over a pile of clothing. She gave Katniss a tight hug before whispering, "Now, I'm not saying you need a guy to be happy but at least try to get out there. Please Katniss? For me?"

Katniss sighed. Prim's hugs always did her in when it came to these types of requests. At the end of the day, she really couldn't refuse her little sister anything. They'd been through so much to get to where they were today, and Prim's happiness had always been Katniss' main focus.

"Need I also remind you," Prim continued, "that you've never even been to the place. You wouldn't go with me and Rory last year, but we had a blast." Katniss opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't been able to get off work, but Prim placed a hard over her mouth, clearly unwilling to hear any arguments. "I know you're going to like him. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Broad chest. Kind and sweet and just what you need after a long dating drought. That's all you need to know for now."

"And if you truly are having a terrible time, Annie and Finnick can come get you tomorrow. They took off the day for 'wedding preparations.' At least that's what Annie said. I bet Finnick tries to keep her in bed all day," Johanna added lazily. "But Annie said she'd come pick you up if you need to jump ship. Though if it's a good date, I expect you to send me a few pictures. I want to see what this guy looks like with the way Prim has talked him up. If you decide you like him, then maybe he can introduce me to some other doctor friends," she said with a wicked grin.

Katniss crossed her arms in front of her and gave one last feeble protest, "Blind dates should not start at 6:30 am."

Prim placed the clothes she had picked out for Katniss on her desk chair, ready for the morning, and turned on her alarm for her. She then turned to Katniss with a broad smile on her face.

"They do if you're going to Disneyland."

XXXXX

Katniss stood on the front steps of her apartment building, chugging down the coffee Prim had helpfully made for her, while she scanned up and down the street nervously in anticipation of Peeta's arrival. Prim had insisted on staying the night with her so that she could "help" get Katniss ready this morning, but she knew it was really to make sure she didn't just stay in bed and hide under the covers.

Her sister had bounded into her bedroom this morning, and Katniss suspected she had been waiting outside the door, listening for the alarm to go off. She'd pushed the clothes she had picked out for Katniss into her hands and then had practically shoved her into the bathroom, telling Katniss under no uncertain terms was she allowed to change her outfit. Katniss had only grudgingly complied, being an admittedly conservative dresser.

Suits for work. Occasionally a dress with capped sleeves. Sweats and an oversized T-shirt for home. Those were her staples, and the tank-top and khaki shorts were far outside her usual realm of wardrobe choice. But this was California, and she was going to be walking around in 85 degree weather, so she couldn't really argue with Prim's choice of clothes.

Her hair, at least, was up in her signature braid, much to Prim's dismay. "Too boring," she had said, but Katniss had won that battle. It would simply be too hot to keep her hair loose. But even there, Prim had used that against her by insisting that if she was going to wear her hair in the boring style Katniss had been using since she was seven, she at least had to wear a little make-up, ignoring Katniss' protestations that she never wore it. So on had gone some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Prim had also wanted to give her some eye shadow and blush, but Katniss had drawn a line. She loved Prim to death, but even Katniss had her limits.

Prim had happily seen Katniss out the door after that, reminding Katniss to buy herself something fun. She had been standing awkwardly on the front steps of the building ever since, feeling thoroughly annoyed she was up this early on a Saturday.

Sae, the kind elderly woman who lived on the first floor, had walked past 10 minutes ago as she went out for her usual morning walk. She'd given Katniss a nod of approval and wished her a lovely date. Her fashion-designer neighbor Cinna had come out not 5 minutes after that and had also wished Katniss well, pinning a small gold pin with a bird holding an arrow at its center onto her shoulder. "For luck," he had said with a wink. Even Haymitch, the resident drunk, had just wandered past her as he came in from his usual night out at the bars and slurred out a "Lookin' good, sweetheart. Boy won't know what hit him," leading Katniss to wonder if Prim had told her entire apartment complex about her blind date. It appeared everyone thought she needed to "get out there," to quote Prim's words.

Katniss glanced at her watch, and her annoyance increased. 6:45 am. He was late! And she just wanted to go back to bed.

Just when Katniss was about to go back inside and tell Prim that the "wonderful" Peeta Mellark had stood her up, she saw a dark blue Nissan Pathfinder turn onto her street. It sped down the road and came to a rather screeching halt in front of her apartment building. Katniss felt a thrill of skittish expectation run through her as the driver's side door opened and shut. Then Peeta Mellark made his way around the car and began to walk up the drive to where she was standing with an apologetic look on his face. Katniss had to willfully keep her mouth from dropping open at the sight of him.

It appeared Prim had not been lying about how handsome he was. In fact, Katniss was 100% positive he was the best looking guy she had ever seen with his, as-promised-by Prim, wavy, ash-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She had, however, failed to mention the long golden eyelashes, straight nose, dimples, and the endearingly crooked grin that he was now giving her as he approached. Not even Finnick would stand a chance against him.

Katniss tried-and failed-to keep from giving his body a good once-over as well. He wasn't necessarily the tallest guy in the world, but the light blue "Panem University" t-shirt he was wearing underneath an unbuttoned white and blue plaid shirt stretched across his broad chest, hinting at the well-defined chest muscles underneath. Katniss could see his biceps flexing against where he had rolled up the sleeves of the plaid shirt to just above his elbows. He probably has a six-pack too, Katniss thought as she embarrassingly clenched her legs together against the sudden rush of heat she felt at the apex of her thighs. She looked back up with him, willing the blush she felt rising in her cheeks to go away.

"I am so so sorry!" Peeta said with a slightly frantic wave. "I asked my buddy at the hospital gift shop if he'd be willing to open up early this morning so I could get some fresh flowers, but he got there a little late. And then, of course, even at this early on a Saturday, LA traffic can still be annoyingly slow."

Katniss gaped at him and at the bouquet of daisies, marigolds, and orange fire-lilies he was now offering her. No one had ever bought her flowers. Not even Gale, and they had dated for two years.

"You brought me flowers?" she said in wonder. "For a date that started at 6:30 am?"

Peeta's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well...yeah. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're about to go on a date with a pretty girl? I don't think the time it starts matters right? And plus, I don't think my dad would ever forgive me for breaking one of his laws from his "Book of Dating Etiquette" that my brothers and I heard about from the day we turned fourteen," he explained with a musical laugh that sent her heart racing. The nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach also increased their pace.

Katniss smiled and blushed even more at Peeta's use of "pretty" in reference to her. She didn't think of herself as pretty, beautiful, or even appealing, but she guessed taking one compliment wouldn't kill her, especially from a guy as gorgeous as he was.

She took the flowers from him with a "He sounds like a smart man." Peeta nodded and smiled back at her, though Katniss thought she detected a hint of sadness in his eyes, but as they had just met, she didn't think it was appropriate to ask him about it. "Let me just go put these in water, and then we can be on our way. I'd invite you in, but Prim was still in her PJs last I saw her. I'm guessing she would be mortified if one of her bosses saw her in her cat patterned pajama pants." Peeta grinned in assent and went to wait by the car.

Katniss quickly made her way back up the stairs to her second floor apartment and raced into the kitchen to find a vase, suddenly and surprisingly eager for this day to really begin. Prim looked up at her in shock from her bowl of Cheerios until she saw the flowers in Katniss' hand. Her mouth split into a wide grin.

"Told ya."

"Shut up, Prim."

XXXXX

"So Katniss, have you ever been to Disneyland before?" Peeta asked curiously as they stood in line waiting for the park to open.

Katniss shook her head. "No. Prim and I didn't live in California as kids. Grew up in northern Oregon. But Prim and her boyfriend went last year. They offered to let me come with them, but I had to work. Prim loved it though. She came home with so much stuff. She made me promise to have a blast today and to also buy myself one fun thing," Katniss said with an eye-roll, but Peeta nodded his head in understanding.

"From the time I spent with her while she was on peds, that doesn't surprise me at all," Peeta said in a warm voice. "She was always playing with the kids, trying to make everything a little more fun so it doesn't shock me at all that she'd want the same thing for her sister. She was by far, the most enthusiastic student on the rotation. Prim definitely got top marks from me on my eval. If she doesn't end up being a pediatrician herself, I'll be stunned."

Katniss beamed at him. The way Peeta described her sister indicated he had seen what the sometimes shy girl really had in her. Prim was so small and quiet in new settings that she was often overlooked by others. But Peeta had clearly paid attention and was all the more endearing for it. Though then she gave him a sheepish look.

"Truth be told, I didn't really try that hard to get that day off. Theme parks aren't really my thing, sorry to say." Peeta quirked an eyebrow at her at that, but Katniss just gave a shrug. "I like the woods," and immediately realized that was probably a stupid thing to say considering the San Fernando Valley probably didn't have a single tree that hadn't been carefully landscaped for one-hundred miles in any direction. So she sputtered out, "And nothing says good times like playing third wheel on your younger sister's date. I didn't need reminding that I'm an old maid," Katniss laughed. Not like we would have been able to afford it anyways even if we had lived close-by, she added silently.

Peeta laughed. "I hardly think you qualify as an old maid. It's not like you're the one who owns the cat pajamas," he said with mischievous grin. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 26 last month."

"Well then, if you're an old maid does that make me a confirmed bachelor? Because I'm turning 27 on Monday, so needless to say, I've got you beat."

"27? You're such an old man!" Katniss exclaimed, blushing yet again at her lame attempt at flirting. She never acted like this, but he seemed to have an effect on her that she couldn't quite explain. "But I don't think so. It's obvious you haven't given up hope yet," Katniss said with a laugh, but Peeta gave her a strange look before shooting her a small uncertain smile that didn't quite reach his brilliant blue eyes.

Katniss wanted to kick herself. She'd made it sound like she'd already written this date and Peeta off. She'd never been good in social situations, and it looked like today was going to be no different. Katniss sighed and turned to face forward.

It was 7:50, and Disneyland was set to open in about 10 minutes. Thankfully, with her apartment being in Orange County, the drive to Anaheim had only taken about 20 minutes even with the traffic. She and Peeta hadn't talked too much, as they were both very focused on their thermoses of coffee, though he had at least explained in more detail how he had won the tickets, and how Prim had found out about them.

According to Peeta, Panem General held a charity raffle and ball every December to resupply the Child Life supplies, playroom toys, and any other anticipated needs the Pediatric Department had for the coming year. Of course, they had funding and a budget to work with from the hospital, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. Residents certainly weren't obligated to put in for the raffle the way the attendings were, but Peeta had bought one raffle ticket for every item, and much to his surprise, he had won the tickets to Disneyland. He had been planning to take his 5 year old nephew when his oldest brother, Bannock, came to visit with his family this month, but a work thing had come up. Prim had heard Peeta mention his sadness that the trip had fallen through, told him excitedly that her older sister had never been to Disneyland, and the rest was history.

She was broken out of her musings by the sound of the surrounding crowd counting back from 10 to mark the park's opening. They crowd began to edge forward as the gate holders began to scan people through. She glanced at Peeta, who was now rummaging in his wallet for the tickets.

"Have you been?" Katniss asked. Peeta looked up at her with a confused expression, tickets now in hand.

"Have I been what?"

"Here before?"

"Oh, yeah, my dad owned a bakery a few miles from here when I was little. This part of LA has always been home. He brought me and my brothers here once every year as long as we behaved. Of course, we never behaved. I don't think brothers ever do. But he brought us anyways," Peeta said with a smile, though the same hint of sadness returned to his eyes as he spoke of his father. Katniss opened her mouth to ask if his father still owned the bakery, but she was interrupted by small caramel skinned girl with a broad smile and a name tag that said her name was Rue asking for their tickets. Peeta smiled warmly at her and handed their passes over.

Once they were inside the gate, Peeta turned to Katniss with such a brilliant smile that Katniss felt another thrill of warmth between her legs. God, this was going to be a long day if just his smile had this kind of effect on her.

"Ok, Katniss Everdeen. Girl who likes the woods and doesn't like theme parks, let's see if we can't make a convert out of you."

XXXXX

"So where would you like to go next?" Peeta asked. "We've hit most of the rides that would have long waits as the park fills, I think. But judging by your expression, I've still not sold you on this place."

Katniss wrinkled her nose at him in obvious mock disgust. "They call it the Happiest Place on Earth, but so far I think they should have called it The Place Where Feet Go to Die, based on the way mine feel. We haven't even seen Mickey yet!"

Peeta smiled. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. This is, as they say, his party after all." He then glanced down at her feet with a concerned look that sent the butterflies in her stomach to fluttering again. "Are you ok though? Sorry, I suppose I was doing this the way my dad always did when he took us to the parks. Sprint around the first few hours before the crowds arrive. Then relax for the rest of the day and do anything that doesn't have more than a 20ish minute wait." He rummaged in one of the pockets of his cargo shorts before holding up what looked like a small white square of paper triumphantly. "But I did bring blister pads and bandages just in case the newbie couldn't hack it, courtesy of Panem General Hospital...I figured they wouldn't miss them," he said with a wink that didn't quite conceal his obviously real concern.

It was Katniss' turn to laugh. "I was joking, don't worry. Didn't I tell you I like the woods? Even in the LA area, there's places you can hike, albeit not many places with a lot of trees. Though if you really want to see the forests in this state, you do have to drive a ways," she said a little sadly as a wave of homesickness overtook her. She really did miss her childhood town, with it's clear creeks, woods, and the Cascade Mountains rising up behind it, but she shook away her melancholy, plastering a large smile on her face that she hoped Peeta didn't notice for its fakeness. "So my feet, Dr. Thief, are doing just fine. But I'll take the blister pad anyways. I need a souvenir from the day don't I?"

"That's a pretty lame souvenir," Peeta said even as he handed over the pad with a teasing grin. "I think our new mission is going to be to find you something better to take home to show Prim," and Katniss couldn't help but really smile at the scandalized expression Prim's face would have if she claimed a blister pad was the only thing she'd gotten at Disneyland. "But you pick where we go next." He handed her the map of the park, and Katniss studied it carefully.

They had been in the park for over two hours now and had really spent most of the time running from ride to ride before the lines got too long. It hadn't been too bad trailing along in Peeta's wake as he led her from place to place. The rides had actually been fun, Indiana Jones in particular, and following him had also allowed her a few good looks at his ass, which filled out the pair of cargo shorts he was wearing so well that Katniss thought it ought to be a crime.

Much to her chagrin, she thought Peeta had caught her looking at him a few times, as every time her eyes had flicked up to his face after roving over his body, she was always met with his warm blue eyes and kind smile. Maybe I'm just imagining that he looks amused, Katniss thought hopefully. She'd resolved to stop checking him out more than once, but it appeared her eyes had other ideas as she, yet again, stopped them from wandering over his body.

It annoyed her, truthfully. She had certainly never been like this with any other guy. And it wasn't just his looks either, though they certainly didn't hurt. But whether they were walking towards a ride, waiting in line, or just sitting down for a quick breather, the conversation had flowed freely and happily between them.

Peeta had talked about a childhood spent flinging dough in his father's bakery, trying to copy his big brothers in everything they did, and drawing in his free time. Much to Katniss' surprise, she discovered he'd originally started out as an art major at Panem University, with the intention of becoming an elementary ed art teacher, but his friend Darius, who planned on going to med school himself, had persuaded Peeta to volunteer with him in the hospital. Peeta had told her the kids stole his heart from the second a few of them gave him hugs for handing out some coloring books. He'd switched his major to Biology the next day, and started working through all the pre-med requirements. He'd gone to Panem University's med school as well, and then gone onto the pediatric residency program and he just begun his second year out of three. But he eventually hoped to get out of LA and work in an underserved urban or rural area.

In turn, Katniss had shared about her college years at Oregon State, where she'd studied social work, ran track and also done archery in her spare time, something her father and she had shared a deep love of in her own childhood. When Peeta asked her how she ended up in LA, Katniss explained that she hadn't wanted Prim to be in such a large city without family close by after she got accepted into med school at Panem so off to California Katniss had gone. She hated her current job as a secretary for a business executive at AAG, but Katniss loved her sister more. She had blushed furiously when Peeta said how much he admired that she would do that for her sister, and that his brothers certainly wouldn't have. He'd laughed then, but that same tell-tale hint of sadness had returned to his eyes, which only made Katniss want to hug him, wishing he would share whatever hidden pain he was trying not to let her see. Though it wasn't exactly like Katniss was one to talk.

Still, she had opened up to him in ways she'd never thought she'd be willing to do with a man she had only known for a few hours. She recognized that she had never felt such a connection with anyone in such a short time before. But it was also disheartening, as she was sure someone like Peeta, who Prim had even confirmed had tons of girls throwing themselves at him, could possibly feel the same way. She sighed resignedly, positive this date was going to be a one-time thing and pointed to a random place on the map.

"Well it's been a fun day so far, I'll give you that, but I think I'd like to avoid anything that makes me feel like I'm about to jerk off the edge of earth if you don't mind." Katniss suppressed a grin as she saw Peeta's eyes widen and pupils dilate slightly at her use of the phrase "jerk off," but he nodded his head in agreement silently. Not for the first time, she wished she could read his thoughts.

"To Fantasyland it is, then." And to Katniss' complete surprise, he took her gently by the hand to lead her to their next destination.

XXXXX

"Oh God. I've heard of this ride," Katniss said as Peeta pointed towards the a building with stylized cutout turrets, towers, and minarets with a gigantic white clock with a smiling face rocking back and forth at its center. She could see the sign about the ride's entrance line that read "it's a small world," and a boat full of happy looking children lay underneath it surrounded by the words, "The Happiest Cruise that Ever Sailed." Katniss narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Peeta, which he acknowledged with a slightly abashed smirk. "From what I hear," she continued sarcastically, "hearing the song over and over and over does not, in fact, make for the happiest cruise that ever sailed."

Peeta's smirk grew more pronounced as he replied, "Come on Katniss, it's a Disneyland staple. Everyone has to go on it at least once during their first trip here. One of my dad's laws of his "Book of Disneyland Etiquette," you know? I wouldn't be a good tour guide if I didn't make sure you experienced."

Katniss shook her head in disbelief, "First, there was your dad's book of dating etiquette and now I find out he also has a book of Disneyland etiquette. How many of your dad's rules do you have to live by Peeta?" she said with a high pitched giggled that mortified her. Jesus, had she actually just giggled?! What was that Katniss? But Peeta didn't seem to notice as his grin grew even wider, making his whole too-handsome-to-be-believed face light up with joy. His look sent shivers down Katniss' spine, and she was struck by the fleeting urge to kiss him.

"Many. Dads gotten me this far hasn't he? Ride this with me, and you get to pick the next one."

Katniss raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm going to hold you to that one, Mellark. But if I go crazy on this ride and end up deciding I want to be one of the dolls, I'm blaming you."

"Deal," he said happily and much to Katniss' pleasure, he again grabbed her hand and led her down the ramp to where a large muscled man whose wide creepy smile was so obviously fake directed them to take the last row of a boat packed with families. Katniss bit her lip to keep a giggle from escaping her mouth and glanced sideways at Peeta. His mouth too was pressed together in a tight line, refusing to meet her eye, as his shoulders shook with suppressed mirth.

As soon as the boat launched, they turned to each other and burst out laughing so loudly, a woman with elaborately curled blonde hair and way too much make-up for this type of weather turned around to give them a haughty look of annoyance. It only made them laugh harder.

"Oh my God, how did a man with the name Brutus get placed to work at this ride?" Katniss managed to get out between her guffaws of laughter.

Peeta clutched at his side, gasping for breath. "I don't know, but he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his misery was he?" before they dissolved into hysterics again. Then, an irritated voice interrupted them-

"Children, if you please, I would appreciate it greatly if you quiet your laughter. We are about to enter the ride. We must have manners even at theme park, yes?"

Peeta and Katniss both gaped at woman in front of them for a second before Peeta snapped smartly to attention, with a look of deep remorse on his face. "Yes, ma'am. I am so sorry we were too loud." He then flashed her a sexy lazy sort of grin and to Katniss' unsurprise (and if she was being honest with herself, complete consternation), the woman actually batted her eyelashes at him, clearly flattered with the attention.

"Oh it's alright dear," she trilled in a rather stunned voice before she turned to face forward as they went under the overhang, and the already too-familiar strains of "it's a small world" began to float around them.

Katniss gave him a look of sarcastic amazement and shook her head at his obvious awareness of his own sex appeal. Peeta just shrugged and mouthed "sorry," giving her a cute thumbs up followed by the same lazy smile he'd given the woman. Katniss glared at him and shook her head more, trying to indicate she was not quite that easy, even while her heart began to pound like a drum in her chest. She also didn't object when he threaded his hand through hers as the first singing dolls came into view.

XXXXX

"35 minutes Peeta! We were on Small World for 35 minutes!" Katniss said with a wild gesture back at the ride of torture. "I think that's one law that needs to be permanently expunged from your Dad's Disneyland rule book. I've definitely reached my lifetime quota on riding that one."

"Well, I hardly think he could have foreseen "it's a small world" breaking down for over thirty minutes," Peeta said reasonably as they made their way back towards the main part of Fantasyland. "It was probably karma getting us back for laughing at that miserable employee that we had to stay on the ride for that long. Or for disturbing Miss Manners," he said thoughtfully.

Katniss stopped walking and turned to him. He gave her an innocent look when he saw the serious look on Katniss' face, but his eyes sparkled with barely concealed amusement.

"That stupid song is now playing on repeat in my head. If it never stops, you should know that I'm holding you responsible." She said in a dangerous voice, stepping close to him. She placed both hands on his chest to give him a playful shove, trying to hide her thrill at the feel of his hard pectorals against her hands. But he caught her hands with his own before she could begin to push him away.

An electrifying energy seemed to radiate from the spot where Peeta held her hands on his chest. It spread rapidly through her body before it finally settled somewhere below her navel.

Katniss looked up at him to see his eyes had widened slightly, presumably surprised as his own actions. He opened his mouth as though he wanted to speak, but abruptly closed it again, as he heart began to beat out a staccato rhythm beneath her fingertips that matched Katniss' own. And maybe it was just her imagination, but Katniss felt him lean deeper into her touch.

"Katniss," Peeta said, his chest beginning to heave.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered back. "I, I'm-" but her voice hitched under his molten gaze.

His deep blue eyes were looking down on her with an unspoken question in hem. Was he…was he going to kiss her? Her mouth opened slightly, and she exhaled a little of huff of air, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. He ran his hand over her arm that left Katniss feeling like her whole body was on fire.

She watched him lower his head towards her, his eyes flitting downwards to her mouth. His tongue darted along his lower lip to wet them, and Katniss' heart began to pound as she did the same. Oh, he was…He had to be. She was sure of it. And she wanted him to, she realized. Badly. Her eyes began to flutter shut in hopeful anticipation as his mouth came nearer and nearer to her own…

The shriek of a child, followed by a man's panicked shout, ripped through the air while she and Peeta jumped apart, the spell of the last few minutes shattering to pieces on the ground.

Peeta ran his hand through his hair as they watched a very frazzled looking father sprint past them after his 3 or 4 year old son. Peeta laughed as he turned back to her. "Remind me that Disneyland isn't for kids," he said jokingly.

Katniss could only muster a slight nod and small smile back at him in response, fighting off a sinking feeling of disappointment at his quick return to normalcy. Perhaps she had been wrong that he had wanted to kiss her. She didn't want to acknowledge the hurt that caused her to feel.

"Katniss? You ok?" he asked, his smile faltering slightly.

She shook her head and willed her smile to widen further. "Yes, of course. I was just trying to think of what ride we should try next. I believe it is my choice after all."

"Ah, I see. That it is," he said with a still slightly troubled look. "So where are we going next, Everdeen?"

"I think it's time we paid Neverland a visit. How about Peter Pan's Flight?" Katniss smiled widely at him, pleased that she had come up with an excuse for her quietness so rapidly. But that feeling quickly dissipated as she watched Peeta's face fall.

"Is, is that alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, sure," he said with a strained sort of smile, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"Peeta? Are you sure? It doesn't really matter where we go."

"No Katniss, it's fine, I promise. Let's go." He strode away from her without a backwards glance.

Katniss looked after him sadly. "Fine" clearly wasn't what he was feeling right now, no matter what he said, and Katniss was somehow responsible. How could she mess up so badly? What had she done wrong? She should have just let him guide her. She blinked back a few tears and followed after him.

XXXXX

Katniss edged along in line behind Peeta, despair welling within her at his suddenly cold attitude towards her. They had been standing in line for nearly 30 minutes, but in all that time, Peeta had barely spared Katniss a glance, much less spoken a word to her. She examined his profile closely.

Though he was facing forward, Peeta's rigid back, stiff shoulders, and balled fists left no doubt in Katniss' mind that the tension she felt emanating from him was real. And with every passing second, Katniss felt as though he was slipping farther and farther away from her. She hated it.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever I did to make you angry. I'm sorry I chose this ride," she blurted out, the distress in her voice evident even to her.

"What?" Peeta said as he whirled around to look at her with wide eyes, but Katniss looked down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry I ruined this," she whispered so softly she wasn't even sure he could hear her.

"Katniss, no, I…You've done nothing wrong. Please don't think that." He gripped one of her hands with both of his, but she still wouldn't look up as she mumbled—

"You seem so upset."

"Please look at me, Katniss. It's me who should be apologizing to you," he begged, his voice thick with emotion, and Katniss was finally compelled to look at him.

He gave her an anguished look. "Katniss, I-"

"Sir, Peter Pan is waiting to take you to Neverland," a red-headed girl with a foxlike face interrupted him, indicating that Katniss and Peeta needed to board the next ride car. Peeta looked like it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Thank you," he said glumly to the ride attendant as he let go of Katniss' hand and climbed in, But he immediately took it up again once Katniss stepped in after him. Peeta gave her a desperate almost wild look as the sounds of "The Second Star to the Right" began to play over the hidden speakers.

It was a short ride, barely a minute and a half, but Katniss thought it was cute. The ride car was shaped like a ship, and they were lifted off the ground to simulate flying through the air. First, they floated over the nursery room where Peter meets Wendy and the boys. Then, they floated over a diorama of London, and Katniss was mesmerized by the hundreds of tiny lights twinkling below them.

But when they entered the room where a thousand sparkling stars surrounded a model of Neverland, Katniss felt Peeta grip her hand more tightly. She looked at him, and her heart clenched at the utter sadness apparent on his face even in the semi-darkness of the ride. She squeezed his hand, trying to let him know that she was there, and he let out a relieved sigh as though he knew what she was trying to say.

When the ride ended, Peeta did not let go of Katniss' hand as he practically dragged her out the ride exit to a table in a seating area next to the Dumbo attraction. He indicated for her to sit down with an anxious look on his face. She looked at him a little warily but sat down where he was pointing. Peeta sat down across from her with loud thump, an exhausted look on his face, and began to speak—

"Katniss, I've so sorry. I've been a complete jerk to you, and you didn't deserve it at all. I said before that you hadn't done anything wrong, and I meant that."

Katniss looked at him with confusion. "But why does that ride make you so upset?"

"The ride itself doesn't make me upset. It's..." he paused and gave her a slightly helpless look, "...the memories that come with it."

"Memories?"

Peeta looked over to where the Peter Pan ride, a faraway look on his face, before he turned back to a her, conflict evident in his eyes. He took a deep breath, like he was making up his mind about something.

"Peter Pan used to actually be my favorite ride," he said slowly. "Every time my dad and I came here, I insisted that it be the first and last ride that we rode. My brothers always teased me about it. Why would you want to go on a baby ride when you could go on something cool like Pirates of the Caribbean or Splash Mountain?" Peeta balled his hands into tight fists, staring determinedly away from Katniss. "But." He paused again and gave her a slightly terrified look. "But when you're a little kid whose mother hits you every day, wouldn't you want Peter Pan to take you to Neverland too?" he choked out. Katniss mouth opened in horror.

"Peeta, oh Peeta." Katniss gently placed her hand on his arm. "How long?" He looked at her briefly, pain in his eyes, before he cast his gaze to the ground.

"About 10 years. From the time I was 2 to the time I was 12. She only did it to me. I've really never known why, but her slapping me is the oldest memory that I have." Katniss felt a terrible rage run through her at this woman that she had never met. How had he managed to become the obviously sweet person he was growing up in a house like that?

Seeming to read her mind, Peeta continued, "Dad saved me. He walked in one day when she thought he wasn't home. She was about to hit me with a rolling pin when he stopped her. I'd never seen him so angry. Immediately reported her to the police and divorced her shortly thereafter. She's been out of a jail about 5 years now, but my brothers and I haven't seen her since before she went to prison."

"Your dad sounds like an amazing person," Katniss said gently.

"He…he was." Katniss felt her heart plummet into her stomach at his use of the past tense in reference to his father.

"He was my best friend. My brothers are quite a bit older than me, so for a long time it was just me and Dad against the world. He took care of me. Made sure I saw the right people to help me work through what mom did. And he never punished me, even if I deserved it," Peeta said with a small smile. "You should have seen what he could do in the bakery. I'd give almost anything to have his cheese buns again."

He finally turned to her again, and she watched as the smile fell off his face. Peeta squared his shoulders, steeling himself for whatever he was about to say next. "He's been gone about 4 years now. Pancreatic cancer. It was so far advanced when they found it that there wasn't much to do for him except manage the pain. He died two months after his diagnosis. When he first went in, we thought he just had a bad case of the flu," Peeta said in a wavering voice.

Without even thinking about it, Katniss scooted around the table to sit next to him, embracing him. He sighed at her touch, and much to her gladness, Katniss felt a little of the tension leave his body. "I am so sorry Peeta. I wish I could have met him," she said sincerely.

"Me too," he whispered, hugging her tightly back.

"My dad is gone too, and my mom might as well be," Katniss said, shocking herself, as Peeta gave her a look of surprise. Katniss bit her lip. She usually never shared this with anybody, but Peeta's confession has somehow penetrated her normally well-guarded heart.

"Dad was my best friend too. Every Sunday we'd go out to the woods together behind our house. We'd hunt or gather plants or go down to the lake. That was my favorite because then he'd sing for me. He had the most amazing voice. All the birds would stop to listen to him."

She looked at Peeta, the sadness she always felt when the topic of her father's death threatening to overwhelm her. "He died in a car accident when I was 11, and my mom never really recovered from it. She'd be there some days, but most of the time, she was…well I don't even know where. But the settlement money ran out by the time I hit high school." Katniss balled her fists in anger. Her mother's abandonment of her daughters never stopped hurting.

"I started selling game to support us and got a job as soon as could. I didn't really have time for friends, but it was just as well. No one really wanted to be friends with the poor girl who always had blood under her fingers," Katniss said sarcastically. "Then when I got into Oregon State, I took Prim with me. She was too sweet to put up much of a fuss, though she resented me for a while for taking her away from her friends." Peeta looked at her in astonishment.

"You did all that? And took care of Prim? Katniss, I, that's amazing. You're amazing."

Katniss just shrugged. "I did what I needed to survive, that's all." But Peeta shook his head in disagreement.

"It really is Katniss. I don't think I've ever met anyone as strong as you. Though...you said it was just you and Prim who moved when you went to college? Where was your mom?" he asked gently. But when he saw the pained expression on her face, he hastily said, "You don't have to answer that."

Katniss sighed. "No it's ok. She, the depression finally got the best of her my senior year of high school, and she tried to commit suicide. She's been in a long-term mental health facility since then. Prim and I visit her on holidays."

Peeta gave her a sad look, but she couldn't detect any pity in his eyes, for which she was very grateful. "I'm so sorry," Peeta said, echoing Katniss' earlier words.

"It's ok. It's been a long time," she said in a small voice. Great, now that he knew how dysfunctional she really was, she'd probably scared him off, she thought. So when Peeta's arms tightened around her, at first Katniss wasn't sure if it was real. But his solidness of his chest and the warmth of his arms reassured her. She realized she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this safe.

They held each other for a few minutes, before Peeta finally pulled away slightly to look down at her, amusement returning to his eyes. "We sure know how to have fun on our blind dates, don't we?" Katniss laughed. "I promise I don't normally freak girls out with crappy things from my past on my first dates." Katniss' heart plunged a little at plural use of girls, and she wondered how first he'd been on, if she possibly was just another one in a long line. But the vulnerability she detected in his eyes pushed those thoughts away.

"I promise I don't normally scare guys with my awful childhood on my numerous imaginary first dates," she said humorously.

Peeta shook his head again. "I bet there have been so many guys who've wanted to ask you out. You're stunning. But lucky for me, none of them got to you before I did," he said with a brilliant smile. Katniss scoffed in disbelief, blushing furiously, but Peeta didn't seem to notice. "What say we try another ride? Pinocchio is delightfully creepy."

"Why would they make a ride that's creepy?" Katniss said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Small World drove us nuts. We also went on Snow White's Scary Adventures, and of course, Mr. Toad's sent us right to hell for reckless driving. So why can't Disney make a ride that's creepier than all get out? You too scared to try it out?" Peeta said teasingly.

"Bring it on."

XXXXX

"Ugh, you were totally right. Between the carnival clowns, the young-boys-who-had-been-turned-into-donkeys being shipped off to the salt mines, and the giant whale threatening to swallow us whole, that was very creepy."

"Too true," Peeta said, shuddering at Katniss' words. "But at least the ending was happy. Jiminy got to become an official conscience, Gepetto found his son, and the blue fairy was kind enough to turn Pinocchio into a real boy. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true and all that."

She snorted. "Yeah, I never bought that even when I was a kid. If you believe in them hard enough or wish upon a star or throw a penny in a well, everything in your life will be just peach," Katniss said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peeta turned to her with a surprisingly serious expression on his face. "Oh, I don't know. I'd like to think that some dreams can come true. Maybe not with the help of fairy godmothers or the blue fairy, but I think it's still possible for everyone to find happiness. And wishing on the stars never hurt anyone, as far as I know," he said kindly.

Katniss gaped at him. With the knowledge of Peeta's abuse-riddled childhood and tragic death of his father still fresh in her mind, his fairly optimistic outlook on life shocked her. And that wasn't even to mention the fact that Peeta worked in a field where he saw sick children every day, at least a few of whom had likely, sadly, succumbed to their illnesses. Or that he was mostly alone, given the fact that he had said he and his brothers weren't close.

Yet, Peeta was telling her life could be good again…for him…for her…for anyone really. She could only shake her head in disbelief.

"I wish I could believe that, but Happily Ever Afters haven't exactly ever been in my cards. In my opinion, the stars are just flickering lights in the sky, cold, distant and without warmth," she said with more bitterness than she meant to. But the images of her long dead father, nearly dead mother, and far off home had begun to whirl through her head.

"Maybe you just haven't found your happy ending yet, Katniss. Or the right star to wish on," came Peeta's reply as his hand yet again found its way through her own. She stared up at him with a skeptically.

"Dreams still come true," he said, touching on long finger to her nose affectionately. Then, he brushed a strand of hair that had escaped from Katniss' braid back behind her ear. She felt a strange warmth flooding through her chest, and for once, with Peeta at her side, Katniss considered that his proclamation was really possible.

XXXXX

"Oy, it's starting to get pretty hot out," Peeta said as he pushed a slightly sweaty curl of blonde hair off his face. Katniss nodded in agreement, grateful that she'd fought off Prim's demands for her to where her hair down today.

It was now about 3:30 in the afternoon. In that time, Peeta and Katniss had ridden a few more rides and grabbed some lunch. They had spent the rest of the time perusing the shops for something fun for Katniss' to buy so, as Peeta put it, "Prim wouldn't be ashamed of having a sister who 'hated' Mickey Mouse enough not to buy his overpriced merchandise."

Katniss had thrown the stuffed Winnie-the-Pooh she'd been holding at him for that, but much to Peeta's amusement and Katniss' embarrassment, she had instead hit a severe, grey-haired woman in her early 50s. Katniss had immediately apologized, but she wasn't sure the woman took her seriously considering Peeta had been standing next to her, his shoulders shaking with (poorly) concealed laughter. And then, under his rather incredulous gaze, she had settled on buying a simple Disneyland magnet for her refrigerator. "Practical," she had explained after she had noticed the questioning look he was giving her.

"Isn't there a water ride around here?" Katniss asked him.

Peeta gave her a contemplative look. "Hmm. Well there's Splash Mountain. It's a log ride. Though it's kind of hit or miss on how wet you get." He pointed towards where an odd looking mountain structure with a burned-out tree at its peak arose from the surrounding land. "The wait is sometimes long, but I think there's a parade starting soon so the line might not be so bad."

"Sounds good to me," Katniss said and walked in the direction Peeta was indicated.

When they arrived at the ride entrance, the sign announcing the wait time showed they would only have to wait 20 minutes, much to their relief. They promptly got in line.

As they edged along, Katniss looked back at Peeta curiously, and asked "So you said your brothers liked this ride? You said they are older than you right?"

Peeta nodded. "Bannock is about 9 years older than me, and Rye is about 7 years older. Rye works as an accountant up in Portland. He just proposed to his girlfriend," Peeta said with a slight grimace that set Katniss' heart fluttering for some odd reason. "Bannock runs a bakery in Olympia, Washington. He and his wife have a two year old girl and a five year old boy. That was the one who was supposed to come to visit when Bannock came down here this month. But what can you do when bakery emergencies arise?" Peeta said with a shrug. Katniss, however, sent a silent thank you to Bannock for canceling his trip. "But yeah, you could say they liked this ride, though not for the reasons that you'd think," he said with an impish grin.

"Oh? Do tell." Katniss smiled widely to encourage him.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that there were several trips where my brothers were allowed to invite their girlfriends along, and that young Peeta did not quite understand why they insisted said girls ride in the front of the log, particularly if said girls were wearing light-colored shirts?"

Katniss shook her head as she laughed. "I would say your brothers sound like they were acting like typical teenage boys. Those poor, poor girls." Peeta grinned widely at her. But then she felt a heated thrill go through her as Peeta looked her up and down appraisingly, taking obvious note of her own light shirt. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I promise not act like the heathens my brothers were if we're assigned the front two seats...Or rather I promise not to act like a teenage boy," Peeta said with a hungry look that made everything south of Katniss' belly melt like chocolate.

"So chivalrous, my prince," she choked out, suddenly breathless, and his eyes brightened more at the epitaph. He gave her a little bow.

"Always," he replied.

Katniss' heart skipped a beat at the stunning smile Peeta was now giving her, and that simple word, which suddenly meant everything to her. She realized she might just be falling for him. It was both exciting and terrifying all at once, and she fell silent for the rest of the time they were waiting.

As they finally reached the front of the line, a sudden idea popped into Katniss' head. It wasn't exactly like her to do something like this provocative, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

When the ride attendant indicated that she and Peeta were to take the 1 and 2 spots for their assigned log, Katniss could barely hide her smile at what she had planned. As he had promised, Peeta edged against the railing towards the 1 circle, but Katniss reached grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Wait" she said. Peeta looked back at her in concern, thinking something was wrong, but Katniss gave him a slight smirk. She moved past him slowly, deliberately making sure her ass brushed along his groin. "I think princesses can save the day sometimes too right? And you said it's hit or miss anyways," she cast back at him, coming to stand dramatically on the 1 circle. She had to hold in a laugh at the open-mouthed shock on Peeta's face.

XXXXX

Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea, Katniss thought as she looked down at her rather soaked orange and white shirt. If the ride was "hit or miss," Katniss had most definitely been a direct hit.

She had mostly avoided getting wet through the small dips and plunges scattered throughout the ride, but Katniss knew she was doomed from the moment the log went over the final hill. She'd put her arms up to protect her face from the water, forgetting to protect her chest, as a wave of water washed over the log flume when they hit the bottom.

Now her hair had come undone, and her shirt was dripping wet and very, very, very see-through. Anyone looking at her directly would get a full view of her lacy white bra and abdomen. And as she walked out the ride exit to a nearby bench area, she felt her nipples pucker against a surprisingly cool breeze sweeping across the area. She shivered.

"Katniss, you ok?" Peeta's voice came from behind her, worry coloring his tone. She glanced sideways at him. From what she could tell, maybe a few drops of water had landed in his hair, and he had one damp patch over his shoulder. But otherwise, Peeta looked like he'd escaped unscathed.

Katniss grimaced. No way she could just avoid him seeing her from the front until she dried off. Though this would not have been the first way she would have chosen for him to see her in a state of semi-nakedness, Katniss thought, completely chagrined. Nothing like being shivering, cold, and dripping water in front of the hottest guy she'd ever been out with. She sighed. Might as well get this over with.

"Well, it looks like you were the definitely the miss, and I was the hit," she said as she turned towards him. She waved her hands over her shirt. "I think they say chivalry is dead right? It appears I should have left it in the ground."

"Oh," Peeta said softly. Katniss looked up at him, surprised that he wasn't making some sort of joke and caught the unmistakably ravenous look in his eyes as they raked over her wet body. She blushed under his gaze but didn't exactly feel upset that he was looking at her. Apparently, Peeta didn't mind the shivering. She even wished; with only a little shame, that Peeta's chest had gotten as wet as hers… or perhaps even lower...

He took a step towards her, and Katniss felt the same charged energy from earlier flowing between them. She saw his eyes dilating, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Katniss tensed slightly, and her heart beat out an erratic rhythm so loudly that she was sure he could hear it. By the time he was standing directly in front of her, their bodies' millimeters from touching, she was sure he wanted to kiss her.

"Katniss." He whispered her name almost reverently. Katniss boldly placed one hand on his chest, feeling his own thumping heartbeat accelerate rapidly at her touch.

"Yes?" she answered quietly, staring up into his blazing blue eyes He leaned down towards her mouth, and Katniss stretched up on her toes to meet him-

"PATRICK! Daddy said no running!"

Katniss' mouth fell open as the same mop-topped giggling toddler from earlier ran by. His even more harried looking father sprinted after him, accidentally knocking Peeta in the shoulder as he went. Peeta stumbled a little, his face turning brilliant shade of pink.

"I think that kid is going to be in the Olympics someday at the rate he's going," he said in a mild tone. But Katniss was beginning to know Peeta better, and she could see his underlying frustration. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his already tousled hair, and shrugged out of his plaid over-shirt before offering it to her.

"Here. This should keep you warm while that shirt dries." Katniss nodded gratefully, taking it from him. As she pulled it on, Katniss caught the whiff of cinnamon and...Was that dill? It wasn't a combination she had ever encountered before, but it was good. It was him.

"I like this shirt," she said, blushing slightly.

Peeta gave her a shy smile. "I like you in that shirt. You make it look much better than I ever have." Katniss could feel her face go even more red at the compliment and was suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"Do you want some ice cream?" he asked. "For some reason, I'm really feeling that right now." Katniss nodded at the ground. She'd never really been one to pass up free food.

"Ok. You wait here and sit in the sun to dry. I'll be right back."

XXXXX

Katniss looked around anxiously for Peeta, her fingers twisting the bottom of his shirt out of nerves. It had been over 15 minutes since he'd left her to go find the ice cream. But considering there was a food cart of some kind every 10 feet, Katniss found it hard to believe that it was taking him this long to find the treat. She figured he had just been delayed for some unknown reason even, but the ever-growing fear that he had left her was getting harder and harder to ignore. She tried to reassure herself.

Things had been going well, hadn't they? Peeta had tried to kiss her twice right? He wouldn't just up and leave. He didn't seem the type. Not even if he was on the worst date in the world… Or maybe he would, and this really is the most awful date he's ever had. You've been someone's worst date before; the substantial part of herself with low self-esteem reminded her.

"Katniss. Hey, Katniss!" She felt his warm hand touch her shoulder as Peeta's voice broke through her distressed thoughts. Katniss looked up in relief to find Peeta smiling down at her, a Mickey-shaped ice cream bar in each hand, and a "Disney Parks" shopping bag dangling from one wrist.

He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry I took so long. I found the ice cream in no time flat, but would you believe it, I ran into the family of one of my patients. They're nice people, but you'd think they'd let a guy go when he has ice cream in his hands."

Katniss gave him a small smile, trying to put the fear of the last few minutes behind her. "It's ok. No harm done. I figured something had just delayed you." Peeta gave her a discerning look, like he knew she wasn't being completely honest. Try harder, Katniss. She grinned widely. "In fact, I was most worried you'd been kidnapped by a few strange looking characters I've seen around here. I was particularly concerned about the giant duck wearing a sailor hat and shirt but no pants. I thought he might have tried to steal yours."

"No, I haven't encountered anyone demanding that I take off my pants...Yet, anyways," he said with a laugh. Katniss could tell he had meant it innocently enough, but she caught the red hue creeping its way into his cheeks once he realized what he had said. "Or, what I meant was, I mean, I'm not assuming anyone wants take off my pants or anything. I don't expect it, ah, or...ah shit." Peeta gave her a weak smile. Even his ears were turning red.

Katniss wished she were a little more confident that he felt as strongly about her as she was feeling about him. If she was, she would let him know just how much of the day she had spent wondering what he had hidden beneath hispants. But she was not thatbold. So instead, she just smiled at him and let him off the hook with a, "I know what you meant, don't worry." She then asked, "Do you want to walk along the waterfront while we eat these? I'll protect you from pantless ducks we come across."

Peeta smiled. "And I'll shield you from anyone demanding you ride Small World ever again. We'll protect each other. Deal?"

"Deal," Katniss said and wound her hand through his. It was the first time she had taken that initiative. Peeta gave her such a happy look that Katniss glowed with pleasure. Perhaps she really was dreaming.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before they found a relatively quiet bench to sit on. Katniss licked her ice cream slowly and stole glances at Peeta, who was looking out over the water with an unreadable expression on his face. She wondered if the question floating around in her head was one that Peeta would even be willing to answer. Probably not, she decided. But her insecurities got the better of her.

"Yourbrotherslikedtobringgirlshere, butwhataboutyou?" she mumbled quickly, unsure if he had even understood her, but one look at his surprised face confirmed that he had. She groaned internally, realizing that she probably sounded like a jealous idiot, and tried to recover. "I mean, I bet Clove or Glimmer would like it here. Prim told me how lovely they are," she said with a high-pitched laugh that Katniss didn't recognize as her own. She wondered if there was a rock around the area that she could crawl under.

It was only when she heard Peeta's laugh that she was finally able to look at him fully. "Prim told you about them huh? Lovely is not a term I've ever heard used to describe them."

Katniss gave him a weak smile. "Prim may have used a few more, er, colorful terms but lovely is what I'll still with."

"Clove can be nice sometimes, if you get her away from Glimmer," Peeta said with a sigh. "But she is very intense and competitive, even though we're really just supposed to work as a team. And Glimmer is…" Peeta hesitated slightly. "...Well, I try not to speak ill of my co-workers, but Glimmer is very, uh, forward about what she wants and gets quite upset if she doesn't get it. I think she chose medicine for the money and or really more to find someone who can support the lifestyle she wants. Pretty sure she's gone out with every surgical resident at the hospital, and I'm also positive she's the reason they like to deliberately ignore our consult requests."

"Peeta Mellark!" Katniss said with a giggle. "I think you just accused your co-worker of being a gold-digging slut in the nicest way possible. Was she ever, ah, 'forward' with you?"

Peeta looked at her sheepishly. "On the first day we started residency actually, but I knew any person who would wear 6 inch heels to a job that requires them to walk around a hospital all day had to be a little crazy." Katniss wiggled her practical Nikes in front of him. Peeta grinned at her. "So I politely told her no, but I don't think she's ever forgiven me for it. I think I was probably the first guy to do that to her."

"She's probably very beautiful then," Katniss said in an even tone that hid the sudden turmoil in her heart.

"Eh, only if you like girls that are completely fake. Glimmer tries to be whatever she thinks everyone wants her to be, but when you truly see who she is, you realize there's not much there." He gave Katniss a furtive look. "I like girls who are real." Katniss felt the heat raising in her cheeks yet again, but this time it wasn't in shame. But she realized she had no idea what to say.

"Do you want to go on the steamboat?" she asked lamely, kicking herself for her awkwardness, noticing as a riverboat with "Mark Twain" labeled along its prow docking twenty yards from where they sat. She could hear the conductor announcing it would be the last ride of the day. "Sounds like it is last call." Peeta gave her a confused almost disappointed look, but they made their way over to the waiting area.

"Not a popular attraction, I take it?" Katniss asked as she looked around at the perhaps 10 or so other people waiting for the boat to lower its plank.

Peeta nodded. "I don't think many people even notice it. I pretty sure I haven't been on it since I was like 12. It's fairly long from what I remember. Rye especially never had the patience for it. He likes to move fast, with just about everything as a matter of fact." Katniss noticed Peeta had the same grimace as he had earlier when he talked about Rye.

"I take it you think he moves too fast sometimes?" she asked tentatively. "Like with his girlfriend? You...you didn't exactly look happy when you mentioned that earlier."

"Hah. You noticed that?" Peeta said darkly as a fleeting look of pain crossed his face. Katniss nodded slowly, worrying that she that she had said something wrong again. She bit her lip nervously and watched the gangway lowering off the boat. But to her relief, Peeta gave her a meaningful look that Katniss took to mean he would continue after they got on the craft.

While most people seemed to go towards the front of the boat, Katniss and Peeta made their way to the back and settled themselves against the railing along the stern. They listened to the general safety announcements while the boat pulled away from the dock, but even after they had finished, Peeta didn't speak. Katniss remained determinedly silent and finally, after a few minutes, his quietly said-

"To answer your earlier question, you're the second girl I've been here with. This first was with a girl named Cashmere." Katniss looked at him with confusion. Someone had actually thought it was a good idea to name their child Cashmere? And how did that relate to his brother or his brother's girlfriend? Peeta turned from where he had been watching the wheel of the boat, a grim smile plastered on his face. He sighed at Katniss' bewildered look.

"She and I met on my first day of medical school. I had to drop something off at the hospital and snuck onto the peds unit, just to see what it was like. I really wasn't supposed to be there without a badge, you see. Cassie was a nurse on the unit. She caught me but let me off easy if I agreed to go on a date with her." Katniss wrinkled her nose. She hated girls like that. Peeta gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, the blackmail probably should have been my first warning sign. But I was a total sap and thought it was cute."

"How long did you date for?" Katniss asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Four years. We broke up just before I started residency." Katniss' eyes widened. With as long as he had dated, she was surprised he hadn't asked Cassie to marry him. But seeming once again to read her thoughts, Peeta said, "I asked her to marry me the day after I graduated. She said no. 'I was too nice for her to deserve me,' as she put it. Whatever the hell that means." He waved his hand dismissively like he didn't care, but Katniss felt her heart breaking at his obvious pain.

She rubbed his arm gently. "She sounds like an idiot." Peeta gave her a small smile and placed his free hand on top of hers.

"Oh, it gets worse. She started dating Rye shortly after that, but they didn't tell me until he got the job offer in Portland. That was 6 months ago. They moved up there together, and she agreed to marry him last week. Guess she just needed to find the right person," he said, no longer meeting her eyes.

Katniss felt her blood begin to boil. How much pain was Peeta supposed to take from his own family? "And you actually still talk to Rye?" Katniss said with disgust.

"Not for a long while," Peeta said, shaking his head. "It's only been in the past month that I finally started answering his phone calls again and that was more for Bannock's sake than mine. Rye apparently was begging him to persuade me for weeks, and Bannock finally got sick of his pestering enough to ask me."

"You're far kinder than I would have been. I wish I could slap Rye and Cassie for you," Katniss said with a snort. "Are you doing ok about it?"

Peeta gave her a genuine smile for the first time since the conversation had begun. "I believe you would do it too. But I'm ok. Thanks for asking though." Katniss narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him so much that he actually started to laugh. "I promise. And I've been on two really lousy dates that my friends pretty much forced me since then. They were disasters from the start. I'll tell you those stories sometime, I promise," he said, laughing at himself. "But I just wanted to assure you that my love life is not as pathetic as it sounds."

Katniss stared at him. She had been so sure that as handsome, kind, and just plain wonderful as Peeta was, he could have and probably did get any woman he wanted. But if what he was saying was true, she was the only person he had willingly gone out with in over a year.

"Always…" The word suddenly floated through Katniss' head as she realized that she wasn't just falling for Peeta. She had already fallen for him. The truth of it hit her like a ton of bricks.

But she wasn't brave enough to tell him just yet, she thought with a sigh. So she settled on something a tiny bit easier. He'd been honest with her after all.

"Well yours may not be pathetic, but mine most certainly is. I broke up with my ex two years ago, and I have been one exactly one date since. I guarantee that story has got any of your disasters beat."

"Try me," Peeta said teasingly, clearly thinking this was going to be a funny story. Katniss took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she began to speak.

"His name was Cato. I'm still not sure why I agreed to a date with him, but it had a lot to do with wanting to end the piteous looks from my friends whenever the topic of my non-existent love life came up." Peeta nodded in understanding. "Cato was...Well, I don't really remember what he did for a living, but the way he talked while we were at dinner, I think his only true loves were his own muscles. He talked about himself the entire time." Katniss made a face at the memory. "I thought it would get a little better when we went dancing afterwards. But he spent most of time trying to look down my dress, and the rest of the time trying to look down anyone else's within a five foot radius." She felt her knees go a little weak at the thunderous look now on Peeta's face, but then looked down shamefully. Now came the hard part.

"I called my friend Johanna to come pick me up. Just gave Cato the excuse that I was tired, and that he was welcome to stay. But, he, he wasn't pleased about that. Told me I should stay, and that no one ever walked out of a date with him. Johanna got there just in time to see him pin me up against the wall and grope me under my dress," Katniss said, trembling at the memory of Cato's hot breath on her neck, arm at her throat, as he jammed his finger beneath her panties and into her most intimate place.

She felt Peeta grip her arm tightly and watched the other one ball itself into a tight fist. But she didn't look at him. "I've never seen Johanna go so ballistic, and that's saying something. I'm pretty sure she gave him a concussion at the very least, and I'm still surprised that place didn't call the cops on her, but I think all the employees were familiar with Cato. I, I don't think I was the first girl he did that to."

In the smallest voice she could possibly manage while still being heard, she said, "We reported him. I didn't want to at first, but Johanna persuaded me to. He called me a lot...well a lot of really terrible things on his way out of court after they found him guilty."

The tears had just begun to fall down her face when Katniss' felt Peeta's arms surround her.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered, and Katniss buried her face into his chest.

"Prim and my friends were all really supportive, and Dr. Aurelius helped me a lot, but, it's just, not a fun memory," she mumbled into his shirt. He tightened his arms around her.

They held each other for a few minutes before Katniss finally started feeling better. She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "Some pair we are huh? Didn't the sign say this was the happiest place on earth?"

Peeta smiled down at her and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "I think we can still be happy," he said, dangling the "Disney Parks" bag that she had forgotten he had in front of her face.

"What did you get?" she asked with a small laugh.

Peeta's smile widened in reply as he reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of sparkling silver Minnie Mouse ears. "I thought Prim would be much happier if you came back with these as a souvenir. Picking them out was the other part of why I took so long. There were a ton of choices, but I liked these ones the best because they match your eyes." Katniss gaped at him in awe as he slid the band onto her head. "Beautiful," he said as he surveyed her. "Not that you really needed the help though."

That did it. To hell with her insecurities. She couldn't wait any more.

"Kiss me, Peeta."

His eyes widened in surprise at her demand, but then his demeanor changed in an instant.

"Wait one second," he practically growled at her, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. And then to her utter bewilderment, Katniss watched him turn around and walk away from her towards the front of the ship.

Katniss stood there perplexedly, totally confused at what he could possibly have to do, when she saw him striding back towards her.

"Peeta, what-"

"I needed to make sure that damn kid wasn't on the boat to interrupt us. If he was, I would have tied him to a column because I've really wanted to do this all day long but that little sucker has blocked me twice now," Peeta said, pulling her into his arms.

Katniss began to laugh, but she was immediately cut off as Peeta crushed her to himself and slanted his mouth down over hers to give her an earth-shattering kiss.

Finally.

It was the last coherent thought Katniss managed to have before she lost herself in him. Before for she became a creature beholden only to those great senses of sound, and touch, and taste. Before the love that Katniss was almost certain she already felt between them enveloped her completely.

XXXXX

"So what should we choose for our last ride of the night, Katniss? Fireworks start in about an hour so we should try for a good spot since you've never seen them before," Peeta said, looking down at Katniss with same joyous smile he'd had on his face ever since they'd ridden the riverboat. They'd been walking mostly hand in hand since then to whatever ride, shop, or eatery they felt like, neither of them wanting to go without the other's touch for long.

Katniss looked around and pointed to an old plantation style house with weeping willows surrounding it and a hearse in the front yard. "Is that a ride?"

"Yeah, that's the Haunted Mansion. It's the one dad liked best actually. He loved ghost stories," Peeta said a little wistfully.

Katniss squeezed his hand comfortingly. "We don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I think dad would disown me even from Heaven if he knew I'd skipped his favorite ride," he said.

The wait passed quickly and soon enough, Katniss found herself walking next to Peeta down a very dimly lit corridor lined with portraits. Each time "lightning struck" outside the supposed windows, the image of a ghost would flash within the pictures. It made Katniss laugh.

"Scary place, isn't this?" she said with surprising giddiness, and she drew close to Peeta.

He winked and put his arm around her. "The offer to protect you still stands. I don't think we're out of the ghost zone yet."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," she said as they rounded a bend and saw an army of small black ride cars that Katniss assumed were meant to mimic hearses moving by. Katniss watched as the people in front of them stepped onto a conveyor belt to jump into the cars.

"Do you want your own Doom Buggy? Or are we sharing?" Peeta whispered against her ear, his breath hot against her neck, as she felt him come to stand closely behind her.

He ran his hands up and down her arms gently, but Katniss felt like a live wire, acutely aware that mere inches separated the distance between them. She shuddered as desire, thick and heavy as molasses, suddenly inflamed her. Katniss had never felt such a need, such a...hunger...for anyone before.

And suddenly, Katniss saw the small, broad-walled ride cars that practically shielded everyone from looking at anyone else on the dark ride in a very new light...

"Together. Definitely together."

After they got into the ride car, Katniss waved vigorously at the ride attendant, a tall angry looking man with snow-white hair and a beard to match. He looked at her sternly as they moved slowly past him, leaving Katniss feeling slightly guilty that she wasn't planning on paying attention to this ride at all. But that feeling was quickly abandoned as she felt Peeta wrap his arm around her shoulders again.

"So, up first, I think-"

Peeta gasped in shock as Katniss pressed her lips to his and ran her hands over his chest, wishing wholeheartedly that the barrier of his shirt didn't exist. Peeta responded immediately to her touch, threaded his hand through her hair while he used the other to press her closer to him. But to her disappointment, he only kissed her gently before he pulled away with a sigh. He gathered her hands in his own.

"Honey," he said breathing heavily, "I think they have cameras watching the ride."

Katniss blanched. She hadn't thought about cameras. But as she looked at his handsome face, she decided it didn't matter.

"Do you care?" she whispered, her voice trembling with want.

Peeta gave her a contemplative look and ran a hand through his hair. It was a gesture Katniss was learning meant he was frustrated...or thinking. His pupils were so dilated in the dim light that only a thin rim of blue remained. She knew she could easily look at those eyes for the rest of her life. She was so distracted looking at him that she missed his answer.

"What?" she asked.

Peeta grinned at her wolfishly, and Katniss suddenly got the feeling she was about to be eaten alive. She liked it.

"I said, no, I don't."

She didn't have time to reply before he started kissing her furiously, one of his hands gripping her cheek while the other again found its way into her hair. He knocked off her Minnie ears in his passion, and they clattered to floor below.

Katniss kissed him back with equal fervor, a need growing within her such had never known before. And each time his soft lips brushed against her own, the brightly burning flame between her thighs grew only more pronounced, her panties already soaking wet with want. She couldn't get enough of this man.

She slipped her hands beneath his shirt to trace the contours of his chest, feeling the like sprinkling of hair there. Then, she boldly did the same to his abdomen, eliciting a deep moan from him when she traced the soft line of hair that ran from his navel downwards into his shorts.

His own hands fluttered over her body, never staying in one place for long, like there was just too much that he wanted to touch, and she writhed under his caresses, her body heating up like coal over a fire. She pressed her breasts against him, wanting him to feel her now taught nipples through their shirts. He let out another soft groan at the contact.

She gasped in surprise as he pulled her top lip between his own, tugging on it gently, before he did the same to the other. Then, Peeta nipped at her lower lip and next ran his tongue across it, begging entrance to her mouth. She opened her lips wider to welcome him in, enjoying the way he tasted like the strawberry lemonade they had shared at dinner earlier.

Fuck, he was a good kisser.

He probed every crevice of her mouth, running his tongue along her teeth and palate. Their tongues clashed and parried together, each fighting for dominance, before Katniss gave another gasp of surprise as he expertly began to massage her tongue, encouraging hers to dance with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lost in the feel of his mouth, pouring every feeling she was too afraid to voice aloud into her kisses and touches.

They remained that way for a minute or two, locked so tightly together that Katniss wasn't sure where she ended and Peeta began. But finally, Peeta pulled back from her hips, chest heaving with exertion at their efforts.

Katniss issued a small squeak of protest, throwing one of her legs over both of his and watched Peeta's eyes widen as her thigh brushed against his hardness. He let out an almost inaudible groan, but Katniss heard it. Her clit began to throb almost painfully at the sound of his pleasure, and she brought her other leg up, rubbing her thighs together over him to try to relieve some of the her own tension, as well as his.

Peeta let out a small puff of air and thrust up against her. "Katniss," he whispered through gritted teeth. She pressed her legs down harder against him, another louder moan escaping him as Katniss tried to tell him where she wished he would touch.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he gasped, running his hand along her thigh. He gave her a bleary-eyed stare before he cautiously removed her legs from his lap.

Katniss gave him a slightly hurt look and yanked away from him. But he wouldn't let her go, catching her in his strong arms. She cried out softly as she felt his hands slip beneath the bottom of her shirt and skimmed along her abdomen, leaving a trail of fire wherever his fingers touched her skin. He brought his mouth up to her ear and sucked on her delicate skin of earlobe, whispering-

"Do you know what you do to me? You're so beautiful, Katniss. I want you. So damn much." She mewled quietly in pleasure as he trailed soft open-mouthed kisses down her next and along her collarbone.

"And if we weren't at a theme park with tons of kids around," Peeta paused, leaning down to give her a kiss in the center of her chest. "On a ride that's probably going to end in about a minute," he continued, running his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts. Katniss arched her back at the exquisite sensation. "Then I'd take you right here and now," he finished softly in a voice filled with need. His hands came to rest just above where Katniss longed for his touch the most, and he looked across at her anxiously, waiting for her reply.

Katniss sighed, knowing he was right, even as the sensitive nub between her legs continued to throb for attention. Peeta was going to be the star of her fantasies tonight, no doubt. Though maybe, she thought hopefully, fantasy would become reality someday soon.

She gave Peeta a gentle kiss. "I know." He smiled back at her and tucked a strand of her now very messy hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger for just a few seconds on her cheek.

And not a minute later, the exit attendant came into view. The thin, middle-aged, tired looking man with thick glasses looked back and forth between Peeta and Katniss as they climbed out of the car, clearly noticing their flushed faces and disheveled appearance. He pursed his lips slightly as he watched Katniss slide her Minnie ears back into her hair. She gave him a cool look, daring him to say anything, but all she got in reply was-

"Have a good night, kids."

XXXXX

"Are you 'wishing upon a star'?" Katniss asked Peeta teasingly. She had been stealing glances at him for nearly fifteen minutes while they waited for the fireworks to begin, amused that his face was turned in a new direction every time she did. This time, he'd been gazing up at the stars.

Peeta laughed. "No, I was just trying to take a mental picture so I can draw it later, but it's a lot of details to remember."

"You draw?" Katniss asked in amazement, realizing that there was still so much she didn't know about him, despite the deep connection she already felt. Her heart fluttered wildly with the hope that she might have years to find out.

"I wanted to be an art teacher remember?" Peeta said cheekily. "But even beyond that, I've liked to draw as long as I can remember. Cameras are nice but give me some colored pencils and paper, or paint when I can manage it, any day." He gave her a deep searching look. "And this day has definitely given me a lot of memories to sketch. I think I want to draw you most of all."

Katniss blushed from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes, feeling embarrassed and pleased and overwhelmed all at once. She ducked her head against his chest. "You don't have to do that. I'm nothing special. I'm no one, really. And you're too wonderful." Peeta didn't respond.

As the seconds ticked by, Katniss felt a tidal wave of pain wash over her at his continued silence. Her chest tightened so much that she found it hard to breathe. The music heralding the arrival of the fireworks was muted in her ears by the roaring of blood rushing through them. Colorful bursts of light illuminated the ground at which she was staring, but then her vision became too blurry to see anything anymore.

Suddenly, she felt Peeta's hand slide gently underneath her chin and guided her to look up at him. "Look at me," he said, and Katniss peered up at him timidly. Her breath caught in her throat at she looked into Peeta's shining blue eyes, which glowed like sapphires in the darkness, brighter even the whirls of color bursting above them. He wore a look of unmistakable adoration on his face.

Peeta smiled at her and brushed another flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. Then, he took her hands and placed them on his chest, silently asking her to touch him, while he glided his hands around her waist. He drew her closer into him, and Katniss clung to his chest, too tempted to deny herself the safety of his arms, the steadiness he brought to her damaged spirit. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. Then on her cheeks. And on her nose. And in each corner of her mouth. Finally, he took her lips in his own, kissing her deeply ...tenderly ...lovingly.

"Katniss, you are extraordinary. Even before Prim showed me your picture, I wanted to meet you. The way she talked about you, I knew you had to be amazing. And then when she showed me your picture, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen." Katniss' eyes widened, his confession shocking her. "When I found out that you'd agreed to come today, I can't even begin to explain how happy I felt." He gave her a sardonic smile. "I even felt grateful I was that Cassie broke up with me last year." Katniss felt tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. She ran one of her hands to grip the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

"You see, Katniss, I've only known you for all of a day, but it feels like I've known you my entire life. And I already know that you are a million times the woman she could ever be. What you've done for your sister floors me. That you've been through so much and are still so strong amazes me, even though I still want to kick the ass of anyone who has ever hurt you," he said, his eyes flashing black for just a second.

She reddened again at his candor, and Peeta noticing, trailing a finger down her cheek. "I love the way you blush when you're flustered. I love the way you can be so spontaneous. I love that you are so vulnerable sometimes but keep your thoughts totally hidden at others. It's like they are a mystery that I'm supposed to solve, and I like that. I want you to open up to me, in your own way, your own time." Her eyes were brimming with so many tears that she could barely see him now.

"And I especially love the way you don't even notice the effect you have on the people around you. You are so special. Your stubbornness challenges me. Your sweetness makes me want to kiss you every second of every day." He took a deep breath, and Katniss felt him trembling in her arms. "I know there's more, Katniss. I know there's so much more to you than just what I learned today. I want to know those things. I want to find out, if you'll allow it. I want you. You're the girl who sets my soul on fire."

The tears that had been threatening to fall spilled down Katniss' cheeks as Peeta finished his confession. His admission was more than she could have ever dreamed of, and his feelings were an exact mirror of her own. Even more importantly, his utter goodness gave her an astounding hope for her future that she had never experience before. Tt was with that knowledge that she whispered-

"I feel that way too," she said, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry, I'm, I'm not very good with words, but I feel that way too. From the second I saw you," she whispered, recognizing the truth of her words. She looked up at him, hoping it was enough, for now at least, only to find Peeta grinning at her with the most radiant smile she had ever seen.

"Then you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it." She pulled his lips back down to hers.

They didn't stop kissing until long after the fireworks ended.

XXXXX

Katniss sighed heavily as Peeta silently walked her up the path to the front doors of her apartment building. It was now nearly midnight, and Katniss had spent the entire drive home glaring out the window at the night sky, wishing she could add a few more hours to it so that this day didn't have to end. It's only 36 hours, she reminded herself.

She and Peeta had made plans for dinner after they both got off work Monday. They both would have liked it to have been sooner, but Peeta unfortunately had a 24 hour call shift beginning early tomorrow and was undoubtedly going to need some sleep after it ended.

Katniss sighed again. She really didn't want this day to end.

When they finally reached the glass doors of the entryway, Katniss jammed her key into the lock angrily. Peeta squeezed her hand comfortingly, but dread filled her with the realization that the time to let him go was finally at hand. He pulled her back into his arms for one last kiss.

"See you on Monday?" he whispered after they broke apart, his eyes screaming that he would be missing her the whole time.

"On Monday," Katniss said flatly.

He gave her a sad sort of smile, pecked her cheek, and headed back down the sidewalk towards his car.

Katniss stared after him in distress. He'd only been gone a few seconds, and she already missed the warmth of his arms around her, the hungry gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at her, the lazy grin, and the sound of his laughter. And as she watched him open his car door, the next day and a half suddenly stretched out before Katniss like a bottomless black chasm.

"Peeta, wait!" she called loudly, running back down the sidewalk as fast as her legs could carry her.

Peeta came back around the car with an alarmed look on his face. "Katniss, is something wrong?" he asked, anchoring her with a steady hand as she wobbled on the curb.

"No, no," Katniss panted. "I was just, just wondering if you would like to come up for a cup of coffee." Peeta's mouth dropped open, and he looked at his watch.

"Coffee?" he asked. "It's almost midnight."

Katniss cursed herself as she felt her tell-tale blush flaming her cheeks. "Prim won't be there. She will have gone home after I left this morning, so we'll, uh, be alone. And I, I just thought you might like some coffee. It's the least I can do after you bought me my souvenir today," she said, touching the Minnie ears still on her head. Oy, she was an idiot.

It startled her when Peeta began to laugh.

"What?!" she asked indignantly, her embarrassment growing. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Peeta chuckled a few more times before he finally composed himself. He pointed up at the sky.

"I may have lied earlier about wishing on a star. It appears Disney may have been on to something about wishing on one since you just made my wish come true." Peeta beamed down at her.

She smiled and caressed his face gently with her hand, feeling so happy she thought her heart would burst. "Well, let's see if there's any more wishes of yours that I can make come true."

Katniss took Peeta's hand in hers and lead him through the doorway. She was home.


	2. When You Wish Upon a Star... Outtake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Um, this doesn't have a whole lot of plot, haha, but it still ended up being longer than I expected. It picks up pretty much 5 minutes after that one-shot ended. Enjoy!
> 
> ~bubbles

Katniss dug through her purse frantically, trying to find her keys. She wasn't even sure how she could lose them in the plain, small, black bag she always used.

"Sorry, Peeta, I swear to God they're in here somewhere. Prim is usually the one who can't find her keys. You should see the massive bag she always carries around with her." She looked at him with exasperation.

Peeta's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I have seen it. I was always amazed Prim didn't fall over every morning when she came in. That thing looked like it could swallow a person whole. But Prim carried it like a champ. She must be strong...like her sister," he said with a wink.

Katniss blushed profusely at his words. "Laying on the praise kinda thick, aren't you, Dr. Mellark?"

"Or maybe you should learn to take compliments better, Miss Everdeen," Peeta said, his grin widening.

She snorted out a laugh and went back to rummaging in her bag for the key. If only Peeta knew how right he was… Katniss was horrible when it came to any kind of adulation, even from Prim. She was still trying to get over the shock that someone as wonderful as Peeta seemed to like someone like her. A large part of her wasn't yet convinced that this wasn't a dream.

"Found it!" she said, holding up her key in triumph. "It fell under the lining of my purse." She inserted it into the lock, and then hesitated, suddenly fearful that her apartment might not actually be clean enough to show anyone, much less Peeta. She knew for a fact that her bedroom was still covered with clothes from when Prim had ransacked her closet last night.

"Katniss?" came Peeta's questioning voice from behind her. She looked back at him over his shoulder sheepishly.

"Sorry. I can't promise that my place isn't a disaster to look at. I'm, ah, not always the neatest person. I'll understand if you don't want to come in," she said with half-hearted laugh.

Peeta gave her a silly smile. "My roommate in college, Thresh, was a Panem U football player. I guarantee nothing in your apartment can scare me as much as his laundry hamper did. Pretty sure we went through a can of Febreeze a week."

Katniss grinned, Peeta's words easing the tension she was feeling. She opened the door and walked inside with him, only to pull up short at the sight before her. Katniss wasn't sure if her apartment had ever looked as clean as it was looking now.

Her living room area had clearly been vacuumed and dusted, while Peeta's flowers were arranged on the coffee table in a purple vase Katniss knew she had never seen before. And in her kitchen, it looked like even the microwave had been wiped down, and the large pile of dishes Katniss had left in her sink this morning had disappeared. Katniss wondered what her bedroom looked like.

"M-m-make yourself at home. I'll be right back," she mumbled to Peeta, unable to hide the shock in her voice. He nodded at her but said nothing, instead wandering over to the pictures she had on her wall.

When she was sure he was good and distracted, Katniss spun around and practically sprinted the short distance down the hall. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she found that it too was clean, having been prepared to stuff all her clothes under her bed, if it was necessary. She noticed an envelope lying on the bed, which she grabbed, opening it with slight trepidation.

_Katniss!_

_After you went to bed last night, Prim told me how to find Peeta's picture on Panem General's Pediatric Department Faculty and Residents page. If you did not invite him up after spending ALL DAY with him at Disneyland, I think you're beyond anyone's help. On the other hand, if you did ask him to come up, props to you, because fucking hell, he's hot. Enjoy the gift of the clean apartment because I'm definitely never doing that for you again, and neither is Prim. You owe me money for the purple vase. (Seriously, Kat...using a Brita pitcher?) And! though I know you move at the speed of snail when it comes to relationships, I left a few other gifts for you in your nightstand. Just in case._

_Remember, always do what I would do! Love ya, Brainless!_

_-Jo_

Katniss stuffed Johanna's message into her pocket and yanked open the drawer of her nightstand, gasping when she saw what Johanna had left her.

It wasn't like the matching light orange bra and pantie set was even that risqué. The fabric was thin, glossy, and trimmed with lace, but Katniss wasn't sure she owned another matching set. When she and Gale dated, he'd always been so quick to get everything off that she'd never given much thought to looking good for him underneath her clothes.

She picked up the set up with tentative fingers, running her hands over the delicate material. It was honestly beautiful. Katniss looked back down into the drawer and noticed a pack of Trojan Magnums that had been hidden beneath the first gift. A small note was attached to them.

_Wasn't sure what size to get, but I knew, you being, well, you, that you didn't have any of these. I left a few regulars in your bathroom too, but based on his picture, I'm guessing I got the right size. Enjoy. )_

"Damn you, Johanna," she sighed, shaking her head at her best friend's bold assumption that she and Peeta would...would… Katniss bit her lip nervously, indecision raking through her. She had invited Peeta to come up, but she didn't necessarily think they would…

_"And if we weren't at a theme park with tons of kids around, on a ride that's probably going to end in about a minute, then I'd take you right here and now."_

The memory of the words Peeta had said while they had been on the Haunted Mansion struck her suddenly. Katniss felt her skin prickle, as though his hands were again ghosting over her body, and her lips tingled in remembrance of his mouth moving with hers in a sensuous dance. Desire flamed to life within her entire body, before the throbbing heat finally settled between her legs.

"Fuck it," Katniss whispered. She strode to the bathroom to change quickly, willing her nerve not to fail her.

XXXXX

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Katniss said as she walked back into the living room, surprised to see that Peeta was still standing at the wall. "I was trying to figure out which of my friends took pity on me and straightened out my apartment. Apparently, all the credit goes to Prim and Johanna."

Peeta turned away from the wall and gave her a soft smile. "That was really nice of them." He gestured to the pictures. "Is Johanna up here somewhere?"

Katniss took a step closer to look at the photographs. Most of them were of Katniss and Prim, but one on the side featured Katniss and all of her friends in front of a lake.

"We took that when we went camping in Yosemite about a year and a half ago. That's Johanna," she said, pointing to the small wiry looking girl in the photo. "And you know Prim, but that's Delly, Thom, Finnick, Annie, Rue, Rory, Madge, and Gale." She pointed each one out in turn, grimacing slightly when she reached Gale.

"Not a happy trip?" Peeta questioned, noticing the somewhat sullen look now on her face.

Katniss sighed. "No...it was...a lot of fun," she said slowly, wondering if she should really explain this. But after all, Peeta had come clean about his love life entirely, and Katniss had only told him about Cato. "It was just...well, Gale and I dated for about two years. We broke up six months before this was taken, but he'd just started to date Madge right before we went on the trip. It just made for a lot of awkwardness because no one was used to them dating yet, and no one was sure how I would react,"

"Oh, I see," Peeta said equally slowly. His blue eyes flicked back at the picture, and his face went slightly red. "So...you guys...still hang out? That...must be...is that...are you ok with that?" he said haltingly, an unfathomable expression on his face.

Katniss flushed, embarrassed at his concern and upset that she'd made him uncomfortable. "Yes," she said quickly, wanting to explain how things were between her and Gale before Peeta got the wrong idea and thought she was still hung up on her ex. "Gale and I have known each other since we were little and we were best friends growing up. He moved down here about the same time I did, and it...everyone just always expected us to date. So one day, we just gave it a go. I think we stuck with each other for so long because it was…" Katniss paused, trying to find the right words, while wishing she could read Peeta's thoughts, but the unreadable look was still on his face.

"We were comfortable. I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me. But there wasn't any fire. I didn't feel any uh...passion with him." Like I feel for you, she almost added. But Katniss wasn't that brave. "We both agreed we weren't what the other wanted, that we were better off as friends. And when he started dating Madge, I didn't mind it. But I mean, it's still awkward when one of your good friends is dating your ex, right?" she sputtered out, unable to stop rambling under Peeta's calm stare.

She was so terrible at saying what she meant sometimes, she panicked that he still didn't understand that she didn't want Gale anymore, that the only man Katniss wanted was standing right in front of her.

"I mean, I love Gale…But I don't loooove him," she said frantically. She watched Peeta's eyes grow wider, before a smile played at the edges of his mouth, and his eyes glinted with amusement. Katniss went bright red. Jesus Christ, she sounded like she was in middle school. "So, uh, yeah. That's...that's...there's nothing going on between me and Gale. I just wanted you to know that. Um, I'll go get you that cup of coffee, I offered you. Sorry."

She tugged on her braid nervously, unable to even look Peeta in the eye, and scurried to the kitchen. She hastily dumped a scoop of coffee into the coffeemaker, barely remembering to put a filter in, and started looking for her mugs, having totally forgotten where she usually kept them. But within a few seconds, she had to stop her search when the sound of Peeta's soft footsteps came to a halt behind her.

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked quietly, her hands flying over the surface of the counter, grabbing for what, she didn't even know. "I have sugar, and I know I have milk. I'm not sure if I have cream, but-" She abruptly stopped talking as she felt Peeta's presence close behind her, and his hands came around to clasp her wrists against the counter in an attempt stay her movement.

"Katniss…" he said gently against her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin. Katniss felt like streaks of energy were flying from where they were touching to the rest of her body, setting her alight the way a bolt of lightning spreads across a metal surface.

"Y-y-yes?" she answered him breathily. Her heart began to pound rapidly as he turned her slowly in his arms so that when she was finally facing him, her breasts were only millimeters from his chest. She looked up into his blue eyes, only to find that his pupils had dilated so much that they almost looked black. "I...I don't like Gale," she said, becoming acutely aware that he had her practically trapped against the counter.

"I know," Peeta said with a mischievous smile. Katniss inhaled sharply as his eyes drifted boldly down to her heaving chest, before he snapped his eyes back up to hers again. He released one of her wrists, only to press his now freed hand into the small of her back, so that their torsos finally pressed against one another. Katniss let out a small puff of air as her nipples hardened at the contact. Peeta looked down at her with twinkling eyes but there was absolute desire written on his face. "You know what I would like to know, Katniss?" He released her other wrist then, running his second hand along her spine. Katniss whimpered and arched into him further.

"W-what?" she managed to utter, gripping at his shoulders to steady herself.

Peeta leaned down and brushed his lips against her jaw, causing Katniss to rake her hands along his chest, a beat of satisfaction surging within her as she heard Peeta yelp softly. "I'd like to know who you do like," he said, his chest now rising and falling rapidly like hers.

"I think that's obvious, don't you?" she said, huskiness seeping into her tone.

"I think I'd still like to hear you say it, Princess," Peeta said teasingly, plainly referencing when she had called herself one earlier today, but Katniss could see the vulnerability in his eyes. She ran one of her hands up around his neck while she buried the other one in his hair, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure at the feel of his curls in her hands.

"You, Peeta. I most definitely like you."

Peeta stared at her for a second, absorbing her words, and his tongue darted involuntarily out of his mouth to moisten his lips. Katniss did the same as a thrill of anticipation at what she thought was about to happen rocked her to her core. Then, without warning, Peeta's mouth crashed down onto hers.

Katniss stood there stunned for a heartbeat, but awakened quickly to the way his soft lips coaxed hers to move in time with him. She cried out as he sucked her top lip between his own, before he plunged his tongue into her mouth, not waiting for her permission to enter this time. And Katniss welcomed him willingly, her hands snaking under his arms to grip his back to press herself even closer to him.

Peeta let out a soft groan at her touch, his body shuddering against hers. He stopped kissing her and pulled away slightly, while Katniss let out a soft cry of displeasure at the loss of him. Peeta opened his eyes and stared down at her with the same glassy-eyed look of want he'd had on the ride. He lowered his head again, pressing his lips to hers in a long but sweet and gentle kiss that made Katniss so lightheaded, she wasn't sure how she was still standing when they finally pulled away to come up for air.

"Katniss," Peeta said hoarsely. He gripped her hips tightly, massaging the skin at her hip bones through her thin shorts in small circles that sent spikes of pleasure straight to her clit with each pass. "I didn't...I don't expect anything from you. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything with me. I'm being honest when I say this has been one of the best days of my life, though I know it was only one date, it-"

Katniss placed a finger over his lips, wanting to stop his rambling, as honorable and adorable as it was. He looked down at her with a startled expression. "Peeta," she said, unable to stop her lips from forming a smile. "We've been together for like…" she paused, thinking about it, "...18 hours today. I think that means we're up to the equivalent of the fourth or fifth date by now, don't you?" Her smile widened as a smile began to form on Peeta's face, but he gasped when Katniss slipped her hands under his shirt to place them on his flat stomach. She looked at him coyly before asking, "And I think you said earlier that if we hadn't been in a theme park, that you would have taken me right there, did you not?"

Peeta's face darkened into a savage, almost primal expression. "Is that what you want?" he said in a low rumbling voice, sending a new wave of desire flowing through her.

"That's what I want," she told him assuredly.

"All right, then," he said and slanted his mouth back over hers to give her deep kiss. Katniss felt him one of his arms wrap itself tightly around her lower back, but she let out a squeak as he brought the other underneath her thighs to lift her into the air. She automatically wrapped her legs around her narrow hips.

"Bedroom...end of the hall," she mumbled against his lips. Peeta gave an open-mouthed moan, and Katniss thrust her tongue in his mouth, wishing to taste him the way he had her. She sucked on his tongue gently, and then increased the intensity, eliciting another loud moan from him. He shifted to make his way around the kitchen island but accidentally jerked her into the countertop when she ran her tongue along his lips.

Peeta looked at her so apologetically that Katniss would have laughed except for the unadulterated lust she saw in his eyes stole her breath away. Without another word, he carried her down the passageway to her room and set her down gently. They looked at each other, wondering who should make the first move. Katniss decided it might as well be her.

She gave the bottom of his shirt a playful tug and again slipped her hands beneath it. But this time, she also began inching his shirt up, running one hand along the trail of soft blonde hair that ran down from his navel and disappeared into his pants. Peeta got the message and whipped his shirt off.

"Wow," Katniss said, her mouth falling open at the sight of his toned abdominal muscles and well-developed chest. He definitely had a six-pack, just as she'd guessed earlier. In fact, he was in even better shape than she'd imagined.

"When...when it's slow at work, I go to the gym they have for employees. It's open 24/7," Peeta said, going red. "Otherwise, especially on nights, we just end up sitting around eating crap. I swear to God, some of the nurses and residents are always bringing homemade stuff into the break room. I think I always end up gaining a pound or two when I'm on call."

Katniss snorted and stepped closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and gave one of his nipples a flick, causing him to jump. He sucked in a breath as she placed a gentle kiss over it before she engulfed it in her tongue, licking it lightly. Katniss thought she knew exactly why those women always came to the break room and felt the sudden urge to claim what was hers...or at least what she wanted to be hers.

She took a step back from him and waved her hand pointedly over his plaid over shirt. Katniss had put it back on after changing her underclothes. "I'd really love for you to take this off me," she said in a slightly shaking voice. Boldness in this area was not something Katniss usually had, but her ever growing need for him spurred her on.

"With pleasure," Peeta growled. Katniss expected him to just rip the shirt off of her as Gale would have done when they were together, so it surprised her when instead he re-wrapped one hand around her back, while the other found its way back into her hair.

Peeta tilted her head to the side and kissed the sensitive skin behind her earlobe, causing Katniss to groan, before he began to kiss his way down her jawline and onto her neck. He pulled his oversized shirt off her to expose her shoulder but paused when he saw the orange strap of her new bra. "Fuck, Katniss. How did you know this is my favorite color?" he puffed out, his warm breath setting her skin on fire. But Katniss couldn't have answered him even if she tried as Peeta ran his tongue along her collarbone before he started sucking on the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He let out a low chuckle as she clutched at the back of his neck with her hands, trying to steady herself against the onslaught of the new sensation.

His fingers deftly began to unbutton the shirt, kissing down her chest as he went. Finally, when there were no more to be undone, he pushed the top off of her, letting it flutter into a heap on the floor. But he didn't stop there, rather he placed a hand on the clasp of her khaki shorts before giving her a questioning look, visibly asking, "Is this ok?"

Katniss didn't even nod her answer, instead stepping away to give him a wicked smile that Johanna would have been proud of. She flicked open the catch and shoved the shorts off her hips, kicking them away from her after they fell to the ground. She ran her hands over her torso a little self-consciously, hoping but not expecting Peeta to like her body.

"Fuck," she heard Peeta mutter again, startling her into looking up. There was a look of awe on his face, and Katniss didn't think she was imagining that the bulge between his thighs swelled even more as he raked his eyes up and down her frame. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Katniss tried to shake her head in protest, but Peeta didn't let her, striding to Katniss in two steps to push her gently down onto the bed.

He gave her another long drawn out kiss before he began to ravage her neck, sucking hard enough on the delicate skin that Katniss knew he would likely leave a few marks. She decided she didn't really care and pulled him down so that he came to rest between her legs, easily feeling the hard length of him through his pants against her thigh. She mewled at the contact, and Peeta jerked against her at her cry.

Peeta came back up to kiss her on the mouth, running his hands roughly over her stomach and areas of her chest not covered by the bra, while she did the same to him. The feel of his chest under her fingers felt so damn good, and Katniss realized that, even though they'd known each other all of a day, she would easily have no problem doing this with him for the rest of her life. That in itself was astonishing to Katniss, but the connection she felt to him was just that strong.

She let out a loud cry as his suddenly ran a hand over one her bra cups, tweaking her nipple through the thin cloth. He gave her an apprehensive look, as if he had crossed a line, but Katniss took his hands in hers and placed both of them over breasts in encouragement. "You really are going to kill me," Peeta groaned as he began to knead them in his hands, squeezing them with a waxing and waning intensity, drawing out continuous cries of delight from her mouth. And when he finally slipped one hand beneath a lacy fabric to pinch her nipple lightly, she let out a loud moan.

"Peeta…" she said breathlessly, trying to communicate what she wanted, but unable to get out the words. But Peeta seemed to understand, for he rolled off her and sat up, pulling her with him. He did not move a muscle as Katniss reached around to unhook her bra and pulled it from her shoulders, but she didn't miss the third soft curse falling from his lips.

"Shit," he said this time, reaching back for her, but Katniss held up a hand teasingly, pointing at his pants. She laughed at the glare he gave her, and the longing to touch her plastered on his face. But just as she wanted to see more of her, Katniss wanted to see more of him.

"The removed clothing ratio stands at 3 to 1 in my favor. I think it's only fair that you even that out," she said with a wink. A bright pink color crept into Peeta's cheeks, but he stood up without protest. He gave her an endearingly nervous look and slipped off his socks before he slid his belt out from his shorts, shakily undid their button, and let them fall past his narrow hips to the floor. "3 to 2," Katniss said quietly, unable to take her eyes off of the prominent bulge outlined by his boxer briefs. He looked...big.

"I took off my socks too. Doesn't that make us even?" Peeta said jokingly, but Katniss heard the underlying uncertainty in his tone.

"Don't count," she said evenly. Peeta let out a soft sigh but he did not move, his blue eyes still filled with a little worry, still willing to give her an out if she wanted it. And it was that look of his that made Katniss absolutely sure. She took a deep breath and met his eyes with confidence. "Peeta, I don't have any doubts. I want you. Please."

"I want you too," he said a little shakily. "I wanted you from the moment Prim showed me your picture. I'm…" Peeta gave her a sheepish glance. "...I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of you this way. Sorry," he said with a blush. "And after Splash Mountain today...well, I think you should always ride in front."

Katniss laughed. But then she stood up and put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking further. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" she said slyly. Katniss pressed her breasts into his chest, rubbing against him slowly, while she brazenly slipped her other hand beneath the elastic of his underwear to stroke him, feeling him grow even harder in her hand. She gave him a satisfied smirk as he jerked forward at her touch, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Possibly," he said in a tight voice, gritting his teeth. She squeezed him lightly. "Oh God, Katniss!" he cried out, involuntarily gripping at her hips as she tugged his briefs down, releasing his erection. He let out a soft hiss as his length slapped against his stomach.

"Now we're even," Katniss said softly, staring down at his cock.

She had been right...Peeta was big, so much so that she was a little worried about him being inside her. She hadn't had sex in two years after all, and Gale was smaller than Peeta was. But that did not sway Katniss' desire to touch him.

She ran her hand along his member, running her thumb over the tip, and then started to pump him slowly, eliciting a deep groan from Peeta. He brought both his hands up to her breasts again and ran his thumbs over his nipples, pulling at them gently until they too stood erect from her skin.

They continued on like that until finally, Peeta pushed Katniss' hand away with a loud groan. Katniss looked up at him in confusion, but he smiled down at her. "That felt...God, I can't even begin to explain how good that felt, but I don't want to cum like that...n-not tonight," he said in a husky voice that sent a rush of wetness seeping out from Katniss' already soaking wet core. The ache between her legs was becoming almost unbearable. As if he heard her thoughts, Peeta suddenly growled, "My turn."

Katniss gasped as he gathered her up in his arms and promptly laid her on the bed flat on her back. She practically melted under his gaze. Katniss felt like she was about to be devoured, but in a good way.

Peeta kneeled down upon the bed and kissed her softly on the mouth, before pulling away to let his hands ghost over her shoulders and stomach, her thighs, right down to her calves and toes, but never in the places she most wanted his touch. "Peeta," she begged, arching her hips upwards as his hands came to rest on her hips, trying to direct him to where she wished he would go.

Peeta smiled at her. "Patience," he said playfully. Katniss let out a huff of irritation, but it was drowned quickly as Peeta's mouth descended on her breast while his hand massaged the other. Katniss clutched at his head to keep him in place as ribbons of pleasure shot through her.

She let out a sharp cry as he bit down on her nipple lightly before laving the tender skin with the flat of his tongue. He swirled his tongue around slowly before sucking her mound into his mouth, his tongue kneading her skin until Katniss felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. And as he switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment, Katniss bucked her hips into him, invoking a cry from both of them as his cock brushed against her dripping center.

Peeta moaned deeply against her skin, the reverberations coiling within Katniss' belly, while she ground her hips against him again experimentally, unsure of how much more she could take. But she didn't have to wait long, for Peeta pressed his finger against her clit through her panties before cupping her sex into his palm entirely, a few moments later.

"Oh...oh, yes," she said, pressing herself into him further. Peeta smiled at her again and slipped two of his fingers beneath the lining of her underwear, running them through her slick folds. Katniss' heart pounded out an erratic rhythm as he pushed one finger inside her, and she called out his name loudly.

"You're so wet," he said in wonder as he slipped his second digit into her, curling them back against her pubic bone to hit that spot. He started kissing her again as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, and Katniss ground down upon him. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good. Her self-ministrations had certainly never matched up to how she was feeling now, but she still wanted more.

"Ohhh, Peeta. T-touch me," she whimpered. He pulled away from her lips to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"I am touching you," he said, slipping a third finger inside her to illustrate his point, pumping her more quickly now.

Katniss' head flopped back against the pillow. "You. Know. What. I. Mean," she said through gritted teeth, her breath coming out in short bursts.

"Hmmm. You mean…like this?" Peeta said, swirling his thumb around her clit. Katniss cried out, arching her back into the air.

"Y-y-yes," she groaned, panting heavily.

With that answer, Peeta withdrew his hand, causing Katniss to growl with displeasure. But then she watched in astonishment as he sucked her wetness off his fingers. She had never seen any man do that before, and her whole body flooded with heat, even more turned on than before.

"You taste so good," Peeta said, standing up to pull her smoothly to the end of the bed before he hooked his thumbs into her panties and tugged them quickly off her, before lightly touching her thighs to get Katniss to spread her legs for him.

She let them fall open, but then Katniss looked up at the ceiling. She was now completely open to him and the exquisite vulnerability of the situation was something she was barely able to handle. A big part of her wanted to close herself to him and hide under the covers.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful, Katniss."

She looked up at him slowly, startled to find that while there was still plenty of lust in shining in his brilliant blue eyes, there was also adoration bordering on reverence.

_"You're the girl who sets my soul on fire."_

Katniss remembered him saying that while they had been 'watching' the fireworks, but it was only now that she finally started to believe it. Her heart swelled with an overwhelming feeling of love, not entirely sure how Peeta had found his way so quickly into her heart. But it didn't scare her the way it normally would, not with him.

She watched Peeta kneel between her legs, an unspoken question on his face. "You don't have to..." she said quietly, unwilling to reveal that she'd never even let Gale go down on her. It had always seemed too intimate, too personal. Thus, it had always scared her, whereas with sex, she had always been able to distance herself somewhat.

Peeta didn't say anything. Instead he brushed his hands along her legs before he started laying soft kisses on along her inner thighs. Katniss' heart rate increased again as he came to rest over her folds, his breath warm upon her skin, and she realized how badly she wanted his mouth on her. She just didn't know how to say it, but Peeta saved her the trouble.

He looked up at her with burning desire, whispering earnestly, "I want to." Then, Katniss let out a loud cry as his tongue descended upon her.

Katniss gasped as Peeta licked along her folds with the flat of his tongue, just brushing her clit before he'd return back to the bottom. Her hands flitted everywhere, unsure of what to hold on to keep her anchored to the earth. Her body felt like it was flying.

But when Peeta finally turned his full focus to the now throbbing bundle of nerves, Katniss gripped his blonde curls tightly in one hand, squeezing her breasts with the other. He flicked his tongue over her, up and down, back and forth, sometimes with less intensity, and sometimes with more, paying attention to what Katniss reacted to the most. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud, and Katniss writhed with pleasure, her orgasm building fast.

"Oh, my God," she moaned, involuntarily wriggling away from him under the extraordinary sensations wracking her body. Peeta didn't stop; rather he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her in place, and increased his pace.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, giving it a few more short licks, before he ground the tip of his tongue against it. And that was all it took.

"Peeta!" Katniss cried out, exploding against his mouth, her body overwhelmed as wave after wave crashed over her, and Peeta rode the waves with her, swallowing her shudders and spasms, laying gentle kisses over her swollen clit and thighs, lapping at the wetness still pouring from her. Finally, he sat back on his haunches and gave her a shit-eating grin, wiping his face of her remaining juices.

Katniss tried to give him a stern scowl, but she was too sated to really pull it look off. "Try not to look too pleased with yourself," she mumbled, still recovering from what was hands down, the best orgasm she had ever had.

Peeta came up to lie down beside her, running his hands through her hair to undo the braid that had already half-fallen out. Katniss could feel him still hard against her, though he didn't seem to be in a hurry to take care of it. She closed her eyes as he ran a hand over her cheek before he pulled her against him into another kiss. "Thank you," he breathed against her skin.

Katniss reopened her eyes, staring at him in confusion. "Uh...I think I'm the one who should be thanking you, Peeta," she said with a smile. Peeta shook his head, glancing down her body once, before meeting her eyes again.

"You trusted me," he said simply. Katniss' mouth fell open in surprise as he gave her a shy grateful looking smile, which she thought was completely absurd considering what had just happened between them. She found it so stupidly sweet that her desire for him rekindled as fast as spark set fire to some dry kindling.

"Peeta, I need you inside me. Right now," she said almost desperately, watching Peeta's eyes fly open in surprise. But she couldn't wait anymore. She flipped over and sat up to rummage in her drawer for one of the condoms Johanna had left. They were definitely going to need a Magnum.

She turned back to Peeta with a shiny gold package between her fingers, only to find Peeta looking at her with amusement. She glanced back behind her, noticing she'd let the box fall off the nightstand, its contents were now strewn all over the floor. Katniss realized it probably looked horrible, considering she'd omitted she hadn't really been with anyone in two years.

"Uh, Johanna left these for me when she came to clean today, along with the, um, orange bra and pantie set. She knew I wouldn't have any condoms and well, her note said Prim showed her the picture you have up on the hospital's webpage. She thought you were hot, so err, she made sure I had some. Just...just in case," she said awkwardly, blushing hard.

Peeta took the foil from her fingers delicately. She watched him open the small packet and toss the wrapper away before he rolled the condom onto himself. Without warning, he pulled her down so that she was lying at her back. Katniss let out a soft squeak as he positioned himself over her, holding himself up with his elbows so as not to crush her.

"Is this ok?" he asked slowly, moving his dick through her folds to lubricate himself. "I, might not last long the first time. I'm sorry," he said with a self-conscious smile.

"It's ok," she said, arching her back as he brushed against her clit, captivating her with his ravenous expression. But it was tempered by the gentleness she detected in his eyes, and she loved him all the more for it.

Katniss smiled, hoping her own countenance communicated that she wanted this. Peeta nodded and began to push inside her. She almost wished she could freeze the moment and live in it forever.

He thrust inside her slowly, letting her adjust to his size as he went, and Katniss gasped with delight, new tendrils of heat already beginning to rise within her. "God, Katniss," Peeta said in a trembling voice when he had finally filled her to the hilt. "You're so tight, baby. You feel so...ohhh." He grunted as Katniss deliberately clenched her walls around him, encouraging him to move.

He got the message and pulled out of her to the tip, before pushing deeply back into her, setting up a steady rhythm that Katniss met with thrusts of her own. She wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him more closely to herself and moaned with ecstasy as Peeta brought his lips back to her breasts.

Each time their hips met, pleasure jolted through her clit, each crest driving her into a higher and higher state of euphoria. She knew she was already close to another orgasm.

She raked her hands along his arms and back before she whispered his name, wanting to look at him. Katniss swept a damp curl back from where it was plastered to his forehead as he met her gaze, crushing his lips to hers in a deep kiss, urging him to increase his pace. She was not disappointed as he began to drive into her relentless, causing the cord of pleasure within her belly to tighten even more.

Katniss decided that she'd been wrong to think that sex wasn't so intimate an act, not with this utterly deep and completely bottomless connection she felt with Peeta. Based on the way he was looking at her, Katniss felt confident that he felt it too. She realized, in this moment, she finally had some understanding of the way her mother had felt about her father.

"Katniss!" Peeta cried out as tremors ran through his body. "I can't...I can't hold on much longer," he said, his chest heaving and his breaths coming in harsh gasps, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Katniss pulled his lips back down to hers, letting him know that it was fine. More than fine.

He propped himself up on one elbow and reached between them to her clit, rubbing along it in quick, tight circles that sent shudders through Katniss' body. "Just like that," she whimpered, writhing under his fingers, each thrust of his cock only adding to her pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back, trying to hold on for him. The sensations were too much, and her second orgasm of the night crested over her, even more powerful than the first.

Peeta let out a loud cry as her walls contracted around him. He thrust into her haphazardly a few more times, before Katniss felt him spill his release into the condom, her fluttering musculature milking his orgasm from him. Finally, he collapsed onto her, burying his face against her shoulder. "Oh, Katniss," he mumbled, kissing her neck softly, and Katniss felt a different kind of warmth from the heat of their sex spread through her.

They lay there for a few minutes, residual tremors occasionally running through their bodies from their respective releases, as Katniss felt Peeta soften inside her. Eventually, he let out a faint sigh and rolled off of her, tucking a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back in a minute," he murmured in a low tone.

Katniss waited patiently for him, and as promised, a minute later he reappeared with a glass of water and damp washcloth in his hand. He handed Katniss the glass, and then tenderly washed the mess of their lovemaking from her legs. Katniss realized she was now starting to feel very sleepy.

"You're amazing, Katniss," Peeta said quietly when he had crawled back into bed with her, pulling the sheet back up over them as he gathered her into his arms.

"Mmmm. You too, are, 'mazin'," she mumbled, eyes already having been lulled shut under the comforting, steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. She heard Peeta laugh softly as he reached across her to turn off her lamp.

"Remind me to thank Johanna when I get to meet her."

Katniss smiled against his chest. "So long as you stay with me," she whispered, sleep finally taking her, but not before she heard his reply.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank yous go to my wonderful betas, ct522/Titania 522 and Solas Violetta, with whom I would not be able to do any of this. ct has been so encouraging of me, and she amazes me with her wonderful talent. SV recently agreed to be a permanent beta for me, and I can't thank her enough for it. They are two awesome gals.
> 
> I will be writing the sequel for this, and I am in the process of mapping it out as we speak. However, I am committed to getting a couple more chapters of my WIPs before I take some time away from them to write said sequel. So it may be a while yet before I publish it. **Please don't hate me**
> 
> If you're ever curious about when things are coming, I still regularly update my profile page on FF and sometimes on my tumblr as well. (I do post Six Sentence Sundays at the very least to show what I'm currently working on.)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! I love reviews, and I would love to hear thoughts on K&P in the Disneyland Universe :)


	3. Your Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary Note: Disney was a huge part of my childhood, and it’s something I still love as an adult. So, I wanted to incorporate it in some way with my two favorite characters from The Hunger Games. I ended up writing a one-shot a few months ago that featured Peeta and Katniss on a blind date at Disneyland, along with an outtake of the night following said date. This work is a sequel to that fic and features them returning to the park where they fell in love at Christmas time ...fun things ensue, as you’d expect at “The Happiest Place on Earth.” Everlark in Disneyland Take 2! ;) Enjoy, and please review!

“Fuck!” Katniss called out loudly as she hit her naked toe on a box of jewelry hidden beneath a veritable tower of clothing.  She let out a snort of frustration and flopped down onto another pile of clothing strewn across her and Peeta’s bed.  With a harried grumble, Katniss grabbed one of her boyfriend’s flannel shirts in her hands and inhaled deeply, allowing the lingering scent of cinnamon and dill that somehow always effused Peeta’s skin and clothing to calm her down.  Katniss looked around the room with a sigh.  

 

Besides the clothing tower on the floor with its nefariously hidden jewelry box, and the one she was laying on over the bed, there was at least one more pile of clothing to sort through on the floor, not to mention a bunch of stuff still in the closet.  A random assortment of objects including several old mascara tubes, men’s shaving cream, a few arrows, and a pair of shiny, silver, Minnie Mouse ears lay scattered across the dresser, covering it so that the wood underneath was barely visible.  Not for the first time that afternoon, Katniss acidly thought about how much she _hated_ moving.  They’d only moved in together 7 months ago, almost exactly on the one year anniversary of their first date, and now she would be leaving the comfortable little apartment for good in just a few short days.  Katniss shrugged herself into Peeta’s shirt and buried her head in his pillow, reflecting on how much her life had changed since she’d met him.     

 

Ever since their first date at Disneyland, Katniss and Peeta had been altogether inseparable.  She still blushed with a tiny bit of embarrassment and a whole lot of happiness, thinking about that day.  It wasn’t often It’s a Small World and Peter Pan’s Flight played a role in helping someone find the love of her life, but that’s what had happened to Katniss.  

 

The small humiliation she felt came from the fact that she’d already fallen so head over heels for Peeta that she’d slept with him after that first night.  While it had been the most spectacular sex of her life, that had so not been a Katniss thing to do  ...or at least it hadn’t been...until she’d met Peeta.  It was something Prim, Katniss’ sister, still liked to laughingly tease her about before she smugly told Katniss to thank her for setting her and Peeta up in the first place.  Katniss would usually grudgingly acquiesce, which generally earned a laugh from Peeta as well.  He was altogether too aware of how much Katniss burned for him.    

 

Even now, desire flared within her at the thought of Peeta between her legs, like he had been last night _and_ this morning.  She ran a hand over her breasts and squeezed them roughly, trying to relieve the familiar ache that had formed low in her belly, before shaking her head vigorously to clear it.  It was still going to be several hours yet before Peeta returned home from the hospital, and Katniss would rather wait for him.  She was hoping some great, if exhausting sex, might deter him from his plans for tomorrow.  

 

Not only was Katniss trying to get ready for a move shortly after New Year’s, but tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and several of their friends, not to mention Katniss’ sister Prim, would be coming over on the 25th to spend one last Christmas altogether.   _That’s not really true, Katniss_ , she reminded herself, but she let out another long sigh.

 

While Peeta was a native Californian, having grown up in one of the neighborhoods surrounding Panem General, where he was currently completing his pediatric residency, Katniss and her sister were not.  They had instead grown up in Oregon.  But Prim had wanted to attend Panem University’s medical school, and Katniss had followed her here when she had been accepted to make sure Prim would have family support.  It had been a long four years, and Katniss was more than happy when Prim announced she wanted to return to Oregon to complete her own pediatric residency program.   

 

Though she’d tried to hide it to allow Peeta to make his own decisions about where he wanted to set up his practice, Katniss had never been a good liar, and her excitement at the prospect of following Prim home to her beloved Oregon woods had not been one she could conceal.  To her shock, Peeta had been the one to bring up moving back there, once Prim had matched into her Oregon program of choice, telling her that he was sick of LA and its smog, that there wasn’t much left in the state for him.  Plus, his brothers had also relocated there from California in the past few years, and it would provide him the opportunity to strengthen his relationship with them.  

 

Katniss wasn’t quite sure what to think about that.  To her eyes, Peeta’s oldest brother Bannock seemed to be very caught up in his family and his bakery, hardly ever bothering to spare a moment for his littlest brother.  It was actually because Bannock had canceled a visit to California on Peeta that had allowed Katniss to go on their original blind date.  And then, of course, there was the middle Mellark brother, Rye.  Katniss was still quite cold on him.   _What kind of person starts dating their younger brother’s ex-girlfriend?_ she thought, reflecting on the things Peeta had revealed to her last year about his and Rye’s fraught relationship.  

 

Katniss punched at Peeta’s pillow as anger flowed through her veins.  Peeta had dated a woman named Cashmere for much of his four years of medical school, going so far as to ask her to marry him shortly after his graduation.  But Cashmere had rejected him, shattering his heart to pieces, and the wound had only been cut deeper when Peeta found out Cashmere and Rye had started dating shortly after their break-up.  Rye hadn’t even bothered to tell his brother until he’d transferred to a job in Oregon.   _Coward_.  Katniss punched the pillow again.  If there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was people hurting the ones she loved the most.  

 

Peeta wasn’t much bothered by it now, Katniss knew.  He’d made it through Rye and Cashmere’s wedding a few months ago, at least, with Katniss on his arm.  Katniss shivered as she remembered the night after the ceremony.  Peeta had made love to her over and over, showering down kisses upon her body, telling her how thankful he was things had worked out the way they had.  Seeing Cashmere up at the alter with Rye had only confirmed to him more that Katniss was the one he truly wanted, the one he’d been meant for.  Katniss, too, was more than grateful, in a way, that Cashmere had broken up with Peeta, as she would have never found him otherwise.  

 

But no matter how many times Peeta said he didn’t care about all that anymore, not with Katniss in his life, she found she could not forgive quite so easily, and the pain Katniss had seen in Peeta’s face when he’d originally explained to her what had happened between him, his brother, and his ex-girlfriend-turned-sister-in-law, was something she would never forget.  It amazed her that Peeta and Rye were even still talking, but whenever Katniss commented to Peeta about it, he’d just smile before kissing her soundly, telling her, at this point, he wouldn’t have it any other way.  After that, more often than not, they’d wind up making love on whatever surface was within reach.  It was in those moments that Katniss knew best that she couldn’t imagine life without him, and that there hadn’t ever been a question in either of their minds that they wouldn’t be making the move back to Katniss’ home state together.  

 

It had taken Peeta no time at all to find a pediatric medical practice to join, where he’d be working four and a half clinic days a week, as well as covering some pediatric ER shift.   But unfortunately, he still had to finish out his third year of residency, which went through June.  

 

Still, with that news, Katniss had begun her own job search in preparation for the eventual move and had been surprised to find an open school guidance counselor’s position only twenty minutes from where Peeta would be working, allowing her to finally put her degree in social work to good use.  But she’d been shocked when the school had asked her to start in January, and Katniss had suddenly found herself looking at a much shorter time period to say goodbye to her friends to be followed by six relatively Peeta-less months.  He simply didn’t have the vacation to be able to fly from California to see her that often, and she would be very busy establishing herself in her new position at the school.  

 

Katniss kept trying to remind herself that all of this would eventually be a good thing for both their careers, that Peeta would be there before she knew it, and that her friends could still easily visit.  But the other part of her, the part that loved the girl’s nights with Annie, Johanna, Delly, and Madge, the part that loved laughing at Peeta, Finnick, and Gale’s antics when they did stupid boy things, the part that slept best with Peeta’s arms wrapped tightly around her at night, that part, she knew, was going to have a tougher time with the separation than she cared to admit.  Katniss’ heart slid into her stomach as she stared at the chaotic mix of her and Peeta’s clothes strewn across the bed.  Six months felt like such a long time.  

 

She gingerly picked up a few of her pajama pants and began to fold them.   _Too much to do, and too little time to do it,_ she thought _._   _And why the hell was Peeta insisting they visit Disneyland one last time, and on December 24th of all days?_ The place was going to be a zoo, they had company coming in less than two days, and the apartment looked like it had been bombed several times over.  Katniss’ mouth formed a grim line in determination.  No matter how sunny her boyfriend was when he came home, Peeta was not going to dissuade her from insisting they cancel their plans to go to the park tomorrow.  

 

**XXXXX**      

 

Katniss took a deep swig of coffee from her thermos and squinted her eyes against the bright, early-morning, California sunshine, cursing softly at herself for having lost her sunglasses to the jumbled mess in the apartment.  It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, but that realization didn’t give her much comfort.  

 

“Uh...Katniss?” Peeta’s tentative voice sounded beside her.  She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, daring him to keep speaking.  He gave her a sheepish look.  “Happiest place on earth, remember?”  Katniss only snorted in reply before swiveling back towards the front gates as they waited for Disneyland to open.  She still couldn’t believe he’d got her here…  

 

_“Katniss?  Babe?  You here?”  Peeta’s voice echoed through the apartment.  She jerked awake with a start.  One wild glance around the room told her all she needed to know, and she let out a loud groan of despair.  She couldn’t believe she’d fallen asleep.  “Katniss?” Peeta called again._

 

_“Ugh, I’m in here,” she called back raggedly.  Katniss watched as Peeta poked his head into the room, his ocean blue eyes going wide at the state of their bedroom.  He ran a hand through his already tousled ash blond hair, making him look even more casually handsome than usual, as he looked around.  “I thought I’d tackle this room before everyone comes on the 25th,” Katniss mumbled in a hopeless sort of tone.  Peeta’s eyes sparkled with amusement, coming to sit on the bed beside her._

 

_“It would appear your body had other ideas.”  He held up the sunset orange bra from the pile of them she’d clearly been using as a pillow, judging by its crumpled appearance, and let out a soft laugh.  “You’ve been working way too hard.”  Katniss’ temper flared._

 

_“You try getting ready to move when you’ve been given barely any notice, while you’re preparing for guests to come for Christmas, when your boyfriend isn’t home to help you do it!” Katniss said, a lot louder than she meant to.  The light in Peeta’s eyes died instantly, and Katniss immediately felt guilty for her reaction.  She ducked her head in shame._

 

_Katniss knew she was being petty, but the months Peeta was on the inpatient hospital service had never been easy on her.  Katniss still didn’t understand how he could be so cheerful working 80 hours per week.  She knew if she would’ve had to do it, pity the poor soul who would have disturbed her on her days off.  Peeta, on the other hand, rarely complained.  He even said it wasn’t so bad as a senior resident because he got to mainly survey the interns and help them out when they started looking like chickens running around with their heads cut off.  Tears pricked in Katniss’ eyes._

 

_“I’m sorry,” she said, refusing to meet his eyes.  “It’s not your fault.  I’ve just missed you...a lot...this month, and starting next month, we’re going to be apart for so long.  Glimmer is such a bitch for refusing to switch you for January so we could have more time together before I leave.”  Peeta’s mouth twitched a little, as if he were trying to conceal a smile._

 

_“Well…” he said slowly.  “I can’t say I was really surprised she said no.  She’s never exactly been one to do anything that didn’t serve herself in some way.  Plus…”  He threw the orange bra at her playfully, eyes brightening.  “I don’t think she’s ever forgiven me for rejecting her when we were interns.  And especially after I found a much hotter girl to go out with.”  Katniss rolled her eyes and retaliated by throwing a pair of his boxers at him.  Peeta chuckled.  “You still have no idea, the effect you have, Miss Everdeen.”_

 

_Katniss shook her head.  “And you, Dr. Mellark, are a terrible flirt.”_

 

_Peeta laughed loudly, the musical sound sending a frisson of warmth tingling down Katniss’ spine.  He grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled them down so that when all was said and done, Katniss found herself lying on her back, Peeta’s toned, narrow hips between her legs.  “Maybe,” he whispered into her ear.  She mewled softly as he then began to lay hot, wet kisses along her jaw and neck while she worked to loosen his tie.  It wasn’t until both their shirts (and Katniss’ bra) had come off that she spoke again._

 

_“Peeta,” she gasped, arching into his hands as he plucked at her nipples.  She moaned loudly as he began kneading her mounds._

 

_“Yes?” he asked._

 

_“I...I don’t… Oh shit, like that,” she panted, her thought completely broken as Peeta’s lips descended upon one of her breasts, which had freed up his hand to slip into her panties.  She moaned loudly while he stroked along her folds, her skin inflamed by his touch.  Peeta grinned up at her._

 

_“Don’t what?” he asked cheekily._

 

_“Don’t… God.”  She ground her hips against his hand while she tugged at his curls in an attempt to urge his mouth back towards her breasts.  “I-I don’t think we s-should go to-o Disneyland tomorrow,” she finally stuttered out.  Peeta stopped his movements abruptly, looking completely unsurprised, seeming to have anticipated her protestations._

 

_“Oh?  Why not?” Peeta said with a wicked sort of smile.  He slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump Katniss slowly, using his thumb to circle around, but not quite on her clit.  Katniss groaned in quiet protest._

 

_“We...have...too m-much...to do.  Com-pany.  Moving.  T-hings,” she said breathlessly, barely able to get her word out.  Peeta slipped another finger inside her, smiling even more broadly._

 

_“If I’m not mistaken, K, you just said how much you’ve missed me this month.”  Peeta increased the pace of his fingers, and Katniss head flopped back onto the bra pile as he began to attack her throat with his lips, punctuating each kiss with a word.  “So.  What’s.   Wrong.  With.  Spending.  One.  Last.  Time.  In.  The.  Place.  Where.  We.  Fell.  In.  Love?”  Katniss groaned as he finally began rubbing her on that most sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips bucking in time with the rhythm he was creating with his hand.  She was already so close to her climax._

 

_“Wecanalwayscomebacktovisit,” she gasped.  Peeta pressed up against her, letting her feel his own need against her thigh._

 

_“It won’t be the same, love.”_

 

_“But…but…”  Peeta pressed his thumb down onto her at the same time he pressed his lips to Katniss’ own, pushing Katniss over the edge.  “Peeta!” she yelled out as wave after dizzying wave of pleasure crashed through her body.  When her shudders finally stopped, Katniss stared up at Peeta, chest still heaving.  He didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed of himself._

 

_“So I take it we can go?  Does Disney await?” he asked as he rose to take off his pants, his erection easily visible through the fabric.  The smile he was giving her promised of much more to come.  Katniss groaned.  She’d been planning to seduce him **out** of going to Disneyland.  He wasn’t supposed to seduce her **into** it…_

 

The music announcing the opening of the park began to sound, inducing a loud cheer from the crowd.  It broke Katniss from her reverie but not before she squeezed her legs together against the faint pulse of heat she felt when she thought about the previous night.  Needless to say, no more packing had been accomplished, and Katniss was pretty sure they’d left the clothing piles in even worse shape than when she’d started.  She cast a secret glance at Peeta.  He had a huge grin on his face, which only accentuated the strong line of his jaw.  Finally, Katniss remembered what this place had brought the two of them, and she smiled.  

 

“Yeah, Peeta.  It’s the Happiest Place on Earth.”

 

**XXXXX**

 

“See, Katniss?  Aren’t you glad that we came today?” Peeta asked excitedly.  “It looks great, don’t you think?”   

 

Katniss shook her head at him and laughed as Peeta swiveled his head from side to side to take in all the decorations that had been put out for Christmas on the Disneyland Mainstreet.  A sixty foot tall Christmas tree covered in thousands of glowing lights and ornaments had been placed near the entrance to the walkway while lighted garlands covered with Mickey Mouse centerpieces were strewn overhead leading down to Sleeping Beauty’s Castle.  Balls of poinsettias hung from every lamppost while even more garlands and wreaths covered every store front.  The effect, Katniss had to admit, was truly magical, but she wasn’t about to let Peeta know that.  

 

“Are you my boyfriend or a five year old boy?” Katniss teased, pretending to scowl.  Peeta grinned at her.  

 

“Well, I’d say I was both...but that’d be creepy.  So I’ll just say my inner child has a strong pull today.  And speaking of an inner child...”  He reached up and tweaked playfully at the silver Minnie Mouse ears that he’d given her on their first date.  “I didn’t think you’d wear these.  Maybe I need to find a pair of gold ones.  Silver and gold are Christmas colors, right?”  

 

“Gold Mickey ears on your blonde hair?  How much do you want to stand out, Peeta?”  Katniss giggled, all pretense of a scowl dropping away.  “And of course I’d wear these.  They were the best first date gift I’ve ever gotten.”  

 

“What?  The Minnie ears rank even above the awesome sex we had that night?” Peeta whispered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, but underneath his teasing smile, Katniss could see how happy her admission made him.  She touched the silver ears lightly and wrapped her arm around his waist.  He, in turn, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  

 

“Well, we spent all day together, didn’t we?  So we called that night the equivalent of date number five, right?” she laughed.  “I don’t put out on first dates, Mellark.  It’s just my rule.”

 

“Sure, Everdeen.  Keep telling yourself that.”  

 

They continued walking down the street in comfortable silence until they finally came to stand in front of the castle.  Even during the day, with the thousands of unlit icicle lights, it managed to look pretty.  More garlands filled with large colorful Christmas ornaments festooned the turrets and ramparts, creating a lovely complement to the grey and pink facade.  Silver ribbons hung down from almost every surface and glinted in the sunlight as they twisted in the light morning breeze, and fake snow coated the blue roofs.  Katniss would have been hard-pressed to hide her delight, and therefore, she didn’t even try.  She opened her mouth to tell Peeta she actually _was_ glad they were here when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.  

 

Katniss watched, astonished, as a man in a full blown prince costume, complete with a plumed and feathered beret, walked over to a giggling blonde girl, who was jumping up and down so excitedly, it reminded Katniss of a jack-in-the box.

 

“Oh my sweet Princess!” the man declared as he dropped down on one knee.  “Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?  To live and love with me for all eternity?  Please be mine, my dearest one!”

 

Katniss practically retched as the girl squealed out her “yes”, making sure absolutely everyone in the general vicinity knew that she’d gotten engaged.  She turned to Peeta in disgust.

 

“Ugh.  That was the drippiest, corniest thing I think I’ve ever seen.  I didn’t think people actually proposed at Disneyland, much less in front of the castle.  Talk about cliché,” she said, but Peeta did not respond as she would have expected him to. Katniss watched as his eyes grew slightly wider, his expression becoming guarded, and her stomach clenched with sudden anxiety.  Finally, he shrugged.  

 

“Well...that was pretty cheesy,” he said in a careful voice.  Then, he abruptly looked at the map of Disneyland they’d grabbed on the way in.  “Where do you want to go?  We should hit up one of the more crowded lands before this place gets to be a mad house,” he rushed out, not quite meeting Katniss’ eyes.  She felt her heart drop to the ground.

 

“Oh, um, wherever you think is best.  You know this place way better than I do.”  Peeta nodded his head.  

 

“Ok.  Let’s go to Fantasyland.  That’s always the craziest place.”  He turned swiftly on his heels and walked towards the path that would take them there while Katniss trailed along after him.  She stared at his back, wondering if she was just imagining the rigid tension in his shoulder muscles.  Katniss wanted to kick herself.  

 

She’d fallen for Peeta from day one; she knew that, as much as it had shocked her.  Her longest relationship before that had been a two year one with Gale, before they’d realized they were much better off as friends, and not in all that time had Katniss once thought about marriage to him.  But with Peeta, it had only taken a few weeks of dating him for Katniss to realize the he was likely the one she wanted for life.  She had simply never been happier, and in the year and a half since then, it had seemed almost a given that Peeta would eventually propose....He’d hinted at it more than a few times, and they’d talked about it a time or two, but it was Katniss who wavered over that final step of commitment. She’d never quite confirmed to him what her answer would be.  

 

Regardless of how wonderful their life together was, a small part of Katniss still feared the very real consequences of such all-consuming love.  It had destroyed her mother, after all, but as Katniss stared at Peeta’s back, her heart sunk, wondering what she’d done by dismissing the cheesy Disneyland proposal.

 

**XXXXX**                

 

“Seriously, Peeta?  You want to go on Dumbo?” Katniss stared at the ride and ridiculously long line skeptically.

 

“Well...yeah,” Peeta said, starting to laugh.  “We didn’t go on it last year, and we won’t have the opportunity to go again for a long while.”   

 

“You ride around in tiny elephant cars for like, 90 seconds.  How is that worth standing in line for 30 minutes?”

 

“Could be worse.  Did you see the line to meet the Frozen characters?  That wait is like two and a half hours long.”  Katniss rolled her eyes at him.  

 

“I did _not_ ask what waits could be worse.  I asked how is standing in line to sit in elephant cars designed to fit tiny children and a parent worth the 30 minute wait?”  

 

“You can make them go up in the air, too, ya know.”  He grabbed her hand and kissed it before affecting a puppy dog face that Katniss _knew_ he knew she could rarely resist.  “Please?”    

 

“You really are as terrible as the five year olds around here,” she said, affecting a look of complete disdain.  But she walked over to the line anyways, Peeta smiling along in her wake.  

 

As they got closer, Katniss began staring up at the revolving elephant cars, wondering if she and Peeta would even be able to fit in one together, when she noticed a small boy around four or five about ten people ahead of them who looked oddly familiar.  Her brow furrowed.  The sandy colored hair, the spindly little legs, and the way he kept trying to slip away from his father reminded her of the little boy who’d interrupted Peeta every time he’d tried to kiss her on their date last year, until Peeta had been forced to take her on the steamboat just for a moment of privacy.  She started to laugh and nudged Peeta.  “Look,” she giggled.  “Is that our friend from last year?”  Peeta followed her finger to wear she was pointing and a wide smile split his face.  

 

“That definitely looks like Patrick.  How that kid managed to interrupt us twice last year, I’ll never know.”  He dropped his voice to a whisper.  “Guess I better get a start on things before he does it again,” he teased, as he settled a hand on Katniss’ hip, inducing a low flutter of desire in Katniss’ core.  

 

“Careful, Mellark.  Disneyland isn’t the place to get handsy,” she whispered back warningly but still let out a soft moan when Peeta began rubbing her hip with small circular motions of his thumb.  She felt her face flush in embarrassment.  Katniss knew the movement was probably visible to no one but her, but then, she’d never been big on public displays of affection.  Even a peck on the cheek was something hard for her to give, and occasionally, much to her chagrin, women had thought she and Peeta were only friends because she was so averse to it.  It was never pleasant to see other, far more beautiful girls hit on what was yours.  So, she didn’t stop Peeta from continue his ministrations on her hip.     

 

She did, however, let out a startled gasp when she felt Peeta’s lips just ghost along the shell of her ear before he quietly said, “If I recall correctly, Katniss, you didn’t seem to have that qualm when we went on the Haunted Mansion last year.”  He slipped a single finger under the hem of her shirt to begin caressing her skin with a terribly pleased smile on his face.  

 

“That’s because we were practically in complete darkness, in an isolated doom buggy,” Katniss hissed.  “No one could see us.  Here, everyone would see if we even kissed one another.”  But then, she closed her eyes as Peeta laid a soft kiss against her neck.  

 

“I don’t think we’d get in trouble for exchanging a kiss, K.  We’re certainly not the only couple here.”  Katniss sighed against the feel of his lips and turned in his arms, forgetting for the moment that they were in the middle of a large crowd.  She quirked her eyebrow at him.  

 

“One kiss, huh?”  Peeta just smiled, and Katniss stretched up on her toes to meet his lips…

 

“PATRICK!  COME BACK HERE!”  

 

The sudden shout made Katniss startle so much that she began to fall over and would have, if it wasn’t for Peeta’s steadying hand still on her hip.  Her mouth fell open in shock as Patrick wiggled past them, his father struggling past shortly thereafter.  She looked at Peeta, who had begun to laugh hysterically.  

 

“That kid is the biggest cock-blocker on the planet,” Peeta guffawed.  “I feel so bad for his parents.  They must never get any time to themselves.”  

 

“Guess he’s the type of kid who makes the perfect argument for not having children at all,” Katniss laughed with him, but Peeta abruptly stopped, a small frown forming on his face.

 

“Well… I can’t say Patrick the Tiny Terror isn’t an uncommon breed of kiddo that I see,” Peeta said slowly.  “But kids are great,” he shrugged, turning back to look at the rotating elephants again, and Katniss knew the moment was lost.  She heaved a huge sigh internally.  The concept of children was perhaps the one other major area besides marriage where Katniss wavered.  The irony in having come to Disneyland, of all places, for their last true date for a while, didn’t escape Katniss’ notice.  

 

It wasn’t that Katniss disliked children; she liked them immensely, as evidenced by her new job, but at the same time, Katniss had practically raised her sister all on her own, while still being a child herself.  Katniss wasn’t so sure she wanted to go through that experience again.  There had been so many hard weeks spent hunting for meat to trade to the local butcher in their small Oregon town, nights spent wondering how she could possibly afford the new winter shoes Prim desperately needed, and long hours spent working, while still trying to find the time to study, just so she could give Prim some semblance of a normal life.  That love and determination was actually one of the things that Peeta said had gotten him to fall for Katniss in the first place, but Katniss also knew it wasn’t one of the things he’d expected to cause Katniss to hedge and stumble anytime the idea of future children with him arose.  

 

On their best days, when Peeta had made her cheese buns just because he wanted to or taken her far out to the woods miles from LA or they’d spent the entire day in bed together, Katniss could sometimes see it.  She could see five, ten, fifteen years into the future…  They would live in a quaint old house with primrose bushes along its sides, surrounded by forest and the sweet trills of mockingbirds.  Peeta would stop on his way back from his office at his brother’s bakery, bringing pastries and warm bread home to Katniss and their children.  The little girl would have brown hair like her mother but would inherit her father’s blue eyes, while a little boy would look the exact opposite.  He would have blond curls that spilled over his forehead and grey eyes, bright as the moon, which would flash in annoyance as he toddled along after his big sister, never quite able to keep up.  

 

Yes, Katniss could see all that, but her life had never been quite that easy.  Logically, she knew Peeta would never give up on her, that he would always be there.  He’d made it more than clear, regardless of her stance on children, that Katniss was it for his life, and Katniss loved him for it. And a large part of her did want to give him everything he wanted, everything he deserved, but the struggles of her childhood still held sway over her.  Peeta never pushed her to dismiss her worries, for which she was very grateful, but he had once asked her to at least remain open to the possibility of children down the line.  It had been a promise Katniss had made readily enough.  “Down the line” had no expiration date on it after all, but here, in Disneyland, with Peeta determinedly avoiding her gaze, that promise didn’t seem so simple anymore.  She was all too relieved when they reached the front of the line.  

 

“So which color car do you want to see if we can squeeze into, Peeta?” she asked a little tentatively but was reassured when she saw the smile cross his face.  

 

“Can you guess?”  

 

“Orange!?” Katniss laughed.  Peeta winked at her.  

 

“Nah.  I think green is going to be my color today,” he said, sauntering off to grab the Dumbo with the pale green covering.  He wedged himself in as best as his broad body would allow and patted the seat to beckon Katniss forward.  Katniss shook her head, still laughing and climbed in after him.  

 

As soon as the ride started, Peeta immediately took the joystick to direct the elephant as high as it could go and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “Gotta start the best minute and a half of your life the right way?  Correct?” he teased, as they both observed what they could of Fantasyland.  Katniss’ eyes drifted over the light covered castle, the pink and blue top of King Arthur’s Carousel, and even the barely visible holiday overlay of It’s a Small World.  Finally, her eyes came to rest on Pinocchio’s Daring Journey, and she thought of their conversation the year before, when he’d told her Happily Ever Afters might still exist, that dreams could come true.  

 

Katniss glanced at Peeta’s profile, feeling the way his strong arm held her closer to him than was truly necessary, even in the small ride car.  She felt so safe with his solid warmth next to her, keeping her anchored to the world, and her fears and worries at bay.  Yes, it was definitely on days like this that she could _see_ it and more importantly, _wanted_ it, as well.         

 

**XXXXX**

 

“How is it December, and be this hot out?” Peeta asked as he swiped a slightly sweaty curl off his forehead.  Katniss shrugged in amusement, and took another bite of the Dole Whip they’d just bought as they waited for the next Tiki Room show to start, savoring the cool taste of tangy pineapple soft-serve on her tongue.

 

“You’d better savor it while it lasts,” she said.  “Oregon is definitely wetter and colder, California boy.”  Peeta smirked at her and tugged the frozen dessert out of her hands.  Katniss scowled as he took a large bite of the treat.  No matter how much she loved Peeta, sharing food with anybody, even him, was something she found difficult to do.  Peeta caught her expression and laughed.  

 

“I’ll get you another one if you want it,” he grinned.  “And I’m sure I’ll do just fine in Oregon.  Bannock and Rye have managed ok, at least.”  He looked at her.  “And Prim and Rory,” he added as an afterthought.    

 

“You really don’t mind leaving everyone here?  I mean, not even just our friends, but I know you’ve built up a relationship with the hospital staff and specialists around here.  I...know that must be hard to give up, especially when you’re closer to the people here than your brothers,” Katniss said hesitantly, surprised by her own words, and a little embarrassed that she had brought up Peeta’s rocky relationship with his remaining family.   _What was it about this place that lowered her walls so much?_

 

Peeta had shown no hesitation to move once it was clear Prim would relocate to Oregon, but sometimes, it had secretly worried her that he wasn’t all that happy about it...that he was _only_ doing it to make her happy.  While Katniss appreciated the thought of that, there was still a small part of her that was convinced she didn’t deserve Peeta, and that he’d someday wake up to that fact.  It was that part of her that feared she was making him do something that he didn’t want to, and that he might secretly resented her for it.  

 

Peeta looked at her in surprise before opening his mouth to answer, but just then, a talking animatronic Tiki God announced that it was time to move into the theater.  They walked in and took a seat in the front.  She cast a cursory glance around, taking in the Polynesian decor, tiki totem poles with carved blinking eyes, and the few hundred animatronic plants and birds scattered throughout the room.  Then, she turned back to Peeta, looking expectantly at him for his answer.  

 

“Kat--” he started but was immediately interrupted by the awakening of José, the red, white, and green Mexican macaw to begin the show.  By the time José and his other macaw friends, Michael, Pierre, and Fritz, had begun “The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room” song, Katniss was laughing so hard at Peeta’s tone-deaf attempts to sing along, her question of whether he didn’t mind leaving everyone was all but forgotten, and the Hawaiian War Chant finale completely drove it out of both of their heads.  

 

**XXXXX**       

“You actually _want_ to meet Mickey Mouse?” Peeta asked with a slightly stunned expression on his face.  “That’s like...the most un-Katniss-like thing you’ve ever wanted to do, and that includes the time you gave Haymitch cookies.  Prim is never going to believe it.  In fact, I’m not even sure I believe it.”

 

Not for the first time that day, Katniss rolled her eyes at him, especially at the mention of her drunken, smelly ex-neighbor.  The cookies had been Peeta’s idea of a farewell gift when she’d moved out to come live with him, and Katniss had only grudgingly given them to the older man, making it clear that she had _not_ been the one to make them.  She huffed at Peeta.  “I know you want to.  I saw you eyeing the sign when we walked in here.  Plus, we didn’t meet Mickey last year, and Prim has never let me forget it.  Apparently, it’s a grave offense in her book if ‘you don’t visit the Mouse in his own House,’ or something like that,” Katniss said a little sarcastically.  She waved her hand over the cartoonish yellow house with a large, white, picket fence, and Mickey Mouse mailbox in front of it.  Several fake green hills arose above it with the label “Toontown” centered within it.  Minnie’s house was to the right and Chip and Dale’s treehouse was to the left.  Even Katniss had to admit the spread was very cute, though she wasn’t about to tell Peeta that.  “Just be grateful I’m willing to do this,” she finished.  Peeta beamed at her so hard, Katniss wondered if rainbows were going to shoot out his ears.  

 

“And that’s how I know you really do love me,” he said as he pulled Katniss eagerly towards the house.              

 

Half an hour later, after having explored the house in its entirety, they found themselves watching clips from The Sorcerer’s Apprentice as they waited in line to meet the most famous mouse in the world.  “You know, I always thought the Sorcerer was sorta terrifying,” Peeta said, studying the screen as the man dispelled all the water the conjured broomsticks had managed to bring into the castle while Mickey looked on sheepishly.  “He’s got crazy eyes, at least.”  Katniss stared at him.  

 

“You were scared of things in Disney movies?” she said with mild disbelief.  

 

“Oh come on, Katniss.  Have you ever seen The Black Cauldron?  The Horned King is terrifying!  Not to mention that movie sucks beyond belief.  And you can’t tell me the evil Queen in Snow White didn’t scare you a little?  When she turns into that cackling hag?  Or what about when Monstro swallows Pinocchio?  That whale is scary as hell.  And don’t even get me started about Mufasa’s death by stampede in The Lion King,” he finished with a broad smile.   

 

“Such extensive knowledge of the Disney canon, Mellark,”

 

“I work with 5 year olds all day, every day.  At this point, I’m pretty sure I can sing all the words to “Let it Go”...and I’ve never actually even seen that movie.”  His eyes suddenly glinted wickedly.  “Oh, and I forgot to add… How about those hunters who shot the mama deer in Bambi?  It takes balls to make ‘Man’ the ultimate Disney villain.”

 

Katniss practically growled at him.  “What do you mean by that, Mellark?  Some people had to make their living that way for a while, might I remind you.”  Peeta’s grin only widened, clearly enjoying the way he was pushing Katniss’ buttons.  

 

“Well, _wo_ -man might not be, but man…we are definitely all bad.” Peeta looked her up and down in a way that made it immediately clear that his mind was no longer on hunting...or at least not _that_ kind.  Katniss felt like she was naked even with clothing on.   

 

“Yeah, you’re pretty terrible,” she agreed.  

 

“You still have no idea, the effect you can have.”  

 

“You’ve said that before, but that’s where you’re wrong.”  A small smile formed on Katniss’ face as she pressed her body closer to Peeta’s own, intent on getting a little revenge on her boyfriend for just making her feeling like he had x-ray vision.  Peeta shifted back from her a little uncomfortably.  

 

“Think we’re going to have to do a repeat of the Haunted Mansion today,” he muttered.   

 

“Mmmm.  I think so too,” Katniss said.  She ran a few well-chosen kisses on the underside of his jaw, assuming no one would notice the gesture, and reveling in the soft moan that fell from Peeta’s lips.  

 

“Ah-HEM.  Manners!” a high trilling but wholly familiar voice interrupted them.  Katniss jumped back from Peeta with a start, slightly mortified only to step directly on the speaker’s feet.  She gaped at the woman who’d chided them last year for laughing too much as they were about to enter It’s a Small World.   _How many deja-vu moments was she in for today?_   

 

The woman looked almost entirely the same…elaborately curled, blonde hair, wearing far too much make-up for her age, and a similar look of annoyance on her face.  The only thing that was different was that rather than the garish purple suit of last year, she’d chosen a dress entirely covered in gigantic butterflies.  The shoes she wore to match looked like claws to Katniss, and she wondered how the woman was able to walk at all.  

 

“S-sorry, ma-a’am,” Peeta wheezed, almost laughing too hard to get the words out, clearly unable to flash his disarming grin the way he had last year to get them out of trouble, and the woman continued to look incredibly displeased.  Katniss glared at him and decided to take things into her own hands.  

 

“Uh, sorry-y,” she stammered out, searching for the first excuse that came into her head.  “We just got engaged, so we, um, just get a little carried away sometimes.”  Peeta stopped laughing abruptly at her words, his eyes wide with some emotion she didn’t quite have the energy to try to understand, for the woman had immediately started twittering with excitement at Katniss’ fake announcement.  

 

“Oh my _goodness_.  That’s _wonderful_ , my dear girl.  You two make _such_ a lovely couple.  I thought so the second I saw you.  I remember from last year!  Yes, yes I do.  You simply _must_ let me help you plan the wedding.” Katniss’ mouth fell open in shock as the woman dug around in her purse and produced a small business card.  On the front, small but bright pink lettering announced the woman as:

 

**Effie Trinket**

**Wedding and Event Planner**

 

**“Everything you need for your big, big, big day”**

 

**714 - 781- 4636**

[ **effietrinket@capitolplanning.com** ](mailto:effietrinket@capitolplanning.com)

 

Katniss cast a poorly disguised look of terror at Effie, shocked at the woman’s boldness, before sneaking a glance at Peeta.  His face was an oddly impassive mask that suggested to Katniss that she was on her own in this one.  She muttered a thank you as Effie continued babbling and prayed Mickey wouldn’t keep her waiting much longer.

 

**XXXXX**      

 

“Twenty-five minutes, Peeta!  You let her talk to me for twenty-five minutes!  I don’t think I _ever_ want to hear about wedding colors or china plates or God knows what else she said ever again.  That was way worse than being stuck on It’s a Small World for 35 minutes last year!  And you didn’t say anything the entire time!” Katniss took several deep breathes, attempting to keep calm, as they made their way out from Toontown to Fantasyland.

 

She didn’t want to ruin the day, but it had been 25 _minutes_ of Effie’s long list of things that needed to be done when a person was planning a wedding.  Katniss wasn’t sure she’d have been able to stomach it even if she were, in fact, engaged.   _Though that might have helped a little_ , a small voice in Katniss’ head admitted grudgingly.

 

“Babe, I love you, but there is no way I was getting into that mess,” Peeta laughed but quickly sobered when he caught the expression on Katniss’ face.  He let out a soft sigh.  “Honestly, I just didn’t know what to say.  I mean, what do you say when a stranger you’ve just met announces to Mickey and the world that these ‘two lovely young people’ have just gotten engaged and would like Mickey’s blessing?”

 

“You _never_ don’t know what to say.”

 

“There’s always a first time for everything.”

 

Katniss sighed and tugged on her braid in a continuing effort to calm herself.  The picture with Mickey had been fun…at first.  Mickey had pointed at her silver Minnie ears and grabbed his face in a pretend blush.  Katniss had even giggled when he’d pretended to kiss her hand, and Peeta had playfully stopped him, the Photopass photographer clicking away the whole time.  But then Effie had interjected and mortified Katniss with her announcement.  Katniss knew the woman meant well, but she still burned with embarrassment.  And anger.  

 

“Well...one thing is for sure, I think she’s turned me off to getting married anytime soon,” she said snidely but immediately regretted it when Peeta’s face fell.  She inhaled sharply.  “Peeta, I, I didn’t mean that.  I’m sorry.  I’m really sorry.”

 

Peeta stared at her for a long moment.  “It’s fine, Kat.  I...know it’s not...it’s fine.”     

 

“Want to go on It’s a Small World?” he asked simply.  “The holiday overlay looks good, and I think we both need some Christmas cheer.”  Katniss had to resist rolling her eyes, but she followed him off towards the turrets and towers of the ride, fully covered in glowing pink lights, the large face clock now capped with a Santa hat visible even from far away.  

 

**XXXXX**

 

“So what do you want to do next?” Peeta asked with an expectant smile.  Katniss returned it to him, her grumpy mood that had been created through her encounter with Effie having been washed away when she’d soundly beaten his score on Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin.  She’d only just stopped teasing him that his score likened him to a “Space Scout” while she’d become a “Galactic Hero.”  Apparently, her years of bow training were useful even in shooting gallery dark rides.  

 

After that, they’d gone on Space Mountain and Autotopia, Peeta gently bumping her race car (exactly how he _wasn’t_ supposed to) the whole time.  The two of them had followed those adventures up with a nice early afternoon nap by taking two comfy, velvet seats in the back row of the theater that housed the show, _Great Moments_ with Mr. Lincoln.  They’d napped as well during a long, peaceful train ride around the park before meandering over to Critter Country to explore Tom Sawyer’s Island and go on Winnie the Pooh.  Katniss had only gotten Peeta to stop terribly singing “Heffalumps and Woozles” along with the ride by making a few whispered well-thought out promises in his ear, which was why Katniss now found herself standing in New Orleans Square, in front of Pirates of the Caribbean.

 

She stared up at the old, French-style, pale, pink mansion that housed the ride, admiring the blue molding that covered the building along the top.  The intricate, wrought-iron guardrails were decorated with more Christmas garlands, covered, this time in the pale pinks, blues, greens, and yellows of the Cajun bayous rather than the typical reds and greens she’d seen used elsewhere in the park.  There seemed to even be a Mardi Gras mask or two affixed on the round steeple lampposts.  

 

“Come on, Peeta,” Katniss said, smiling, and tugged his hand to lead him under the bridge that led to the ride’s line.  She smiled even more when the attendant assigned them the last row of a relatively un-full ride boat and gestured for Peeta to step in first.  He gave her a questioning look as she stripped off her jacket and tossed it to him before sitting down next to him.  

 

“It’s not that hot in here, K.  And remember, it gets a little chillier once we go down into the pirate caves,” he said, settling it on his lap when she declined to take it back from him.  

 

“I know.  I’m just waiting for something,” she replied.

 

“Uh...for what?” he asked.  

 

But Katniss remained silent as the boat slipped from the dock and began to wend its way through the “swamp.”  Crickets and frog sounds filled the “night,” and soft murmurs rose over the water from the people dining in the Blue Bayou Restaurant nestled against the opening of the ride.  Somewhere, the tinny sound of a lone banjo struck up a mournful song.  Katniss closed her eyes, wanting to pretend for a second that she was one of those famous dread pirates of the Spanish Main.  

 

Suddenly, a pirate’s voice called out to the group, warning of squalls ahead, which got Katniss to open her eyes.  She saw a skull, aligned between two blood-red flags, mounted over a wall with a dark cavernous hole beneath.  It mouthed the words, “Dead Men Tell No Tales,” and abruptly, they plunged down a long dark slide, and a new song echoed in the cavern…

 

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Katniss scooted close to Peeta and ran her hand under the jacket on Peeta’s lap and up one of his thighs.  She smiled when she felt Peeta go rigid at her touch.  She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I was waiting for that damn song to begin so that no one would hear _this_.”  Katniss ran her hand over Peeta’s groin, smiling even wider when she felt his already semi-hard cock stiffen even more as she stroked him through his pants.       

 

“Fuck!” Peeta muttered under his breath, already panting as she pressed her palm against him harder.  “Kat.  The...there are kids here,” he gasped, clearly trying to withhold a moan, and began bucking against her slightly.  Katniss grinned at him wickedly.

 

“There are two ninety year olds in the front seat completely enthralled with that piano playing skeleton over there.  The teenagers behind them have their tongues shoved down each other’s throats so far, I’m not sure how they can breathe.  It’s too dark for any of the cameras in here to really see anything, and plus, this jacket is covering whatever they could possibly see.”  Katniss increased her pace, finally ripping a moan from Peeta’s chest.  “Do you really want me to stop, Peeta?”  She started to withdraw her hand, but Peeta gripped it and pulled her back to himself.  

 

“No,” he said through gritted teeth, a slightly guilty look on his face, but that quickly gave way to one of pleasure.  She continued pumping him, past Davy Jones, past the pirate ship firing on the British’ royal port, into the town the pirates had left burning.  It wasn’t until she saw the women of the town being auctioned off that she had to pause for a laugh.  “Katniss!” Peeta groaned, almost lifting himself out of the seat in search of her hand.  “You’re going to be the death of me.”  Katniss snorted at his distress and decided to tease him a little by making him wait until they were off the ride for her to continue her ministrations.  

 

He kept staring at her, chest heaving, pupils dilated so that Katniss could barely see the blue of his eyes, fingers shaking every once in a while, as though he wanted to caress her... _or himself_ , Katniss mused.  The bulge in his pants had not receded since she had pulled away.  She winked at him, and his face visibly darkened even in the dim light.  

 

By the time the three pirates attempting to bribe the dog with the keys with a bone, and Jack Sparrow was throwing up a toast to pirates everywhere, Katniss could almost see the tension radiating off Peeta’s body.

 

When the boat came to a stop, he kept her jacket over his shorts, much to Katniss’ amusement, and when they stumbled out into the bright sunlight, Peeta pulled her roughly, not back towards to main square area, but along a small “back street” area.  Katniss noticed the entrance to another restaurant and a small alcove where it looked like characters might come out of to greet the crowds before Peeta pushed her gently through a door she would have expected to be locked.  Before she was even able to fully realize it, Katniss found herself pressed up against a wall, gasping as Peeta ran kisses along her neck.   

 

“Where...are we?” she rasped out when she finally found her breath, catching a door across the way marked with a bathroom sign.  

 

“Backstage,” Peeta said between kisses.  “My brothers and I spent too many years here not to know where we could sneak behind the scenes.  I just needed to kiss you the way I wanted to on that fucking ride.”  But Katniss could still feel his rock-hard member pressed against her thigh, and she knew Peeta wanted...needed so much more than that.  Katniss decided she wanted to give it to him.       

      

“So...we’re already doing something bad? Right?” Katniss questioned, and Peeta nodded his agreement against her cheek.  She pulled back to look at him deviously, saying, “Now I’m going to do something worse.”  She pulled Peeta through the bathroom door and pressed him up against it.  Peeta’s eyes went wide with shock as Katniss threw her jacket down on the floor and tugged his belt loop undone.  

 

“Katniss, what are you--”  He stopped speaking as Katniss pressed her lips to his, hard, using the opportunity to slide her fingers beneath the waistband of his shorts and boxers so she could slide them down.  She sunk to her knees so that she was level with his cock, now bobbing against Peeta’s thigh.  She ran her thumb over the leaking tip, and Peeta’s head fell back against the door from the sensation.  “Katniss,” he groaned.

 

Katniss took him in her hand and began to pump him slowly, like she had done in the ride boat and reveled in the way Peeta jerked into her hand at her slightest touch.  She brought her mouth as close as she dared without actually taking him in, knowing by the way his legs were shaking that he could feel her warm breath on his hot skin.  “Sorry for making you wait,” Katniss teased. Then, she ran her tongue over the swollen head of his cock, and as Peeta moaned, she began to lick him from tip to base.  

 

“Oh God, Kat.  That feels so good.  Please don’t stop,” Peeta cried, his hands coming up to grip her hair and loosening it until her dark brown curls cascaded down her back.  

 

Katniss replied in kind by taking him in as far as she could and hallowed her cheeks in an effort to suck him off.  She brought one hand up to twist around his base while she used the other to fondle his sac, loving the sound of the soft string of curses now falling from Peeta’s mouth, knowing only she was capable of making him feel _this_ good.  It didn’t take long before Peeta cried out in warning of his impending climax, but Katniss didn’t care.  Today, she wanted all of him.      

 

“Katniss!  Fuck!” Peeta shouted as he thrust involuntarily into her mouth, his release hitting the back of her throat in white, hot, pulsing jets.  Katniss coughed a little as her gag reflex tried to take over, but she did not remove her mouth from him until she was sure Peeta had finished completely.  

 

Peeta stared down at her for half a heartbeat, slumping against the door in an effort to catch his breath, before he hauled Katniss to her feet and kissed her roughly.  “I fucking love you,” he whispered, laying kisses on her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips.  “I love you so much.”  Katniss laughed quietly.

 

“Well, now you can say you got a real happy ending at the Happiest Place on Earth,” she said.  

 

Peeta groaned loudly, his head falling against her shoulder in convulsions of laughter as he told her, “Never become a comedian, Katniss.  God, I thought my jokes were terrible.”  Katniss waited for him while he cleaned himself up.  Finally, he turned back to her, pulling her in for a simple kiss.  “Thank you for that...” he murmured.  “And for continuing to make my dreams come true in more ways than I could have imagined.”  

 

“Is that cheesy line how you get all the girls?” she asked, blushing hard.  Peeta kissed her again.

 

“I only want one girl.  And as cheesy as that line truly is, I know she likes it… Even if she’ll never admit it.”  Katniss gripped him to her more tightly and pulled his mouth back to hers.      

 

**XXXXX**           

 

“Wow.  They really deck The Haunted Mansion out for Christmas, don’t they?” Katniss said as they stared up at the plantation house with its long, white columns and ornate, pale, green, iron gates that protected much of the outer walls.  Besides those things, it looked completely different than last year though, as it had been entirely themed to _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

 

Katniss could see a pumpkin skeleton with a Santa hat just inside the outer gates, and several pumpkins aligned the walk way.  Creepy black wreaths with skulls at their centers adorned the mansion’s upper floor, while a counter announcing “Zero days til Christmas” stood guard on the overhang that led to the front doors.  Striped black and white bows covered every other surface, and even the outer gates had been decorated, where the words “Haunted Mansion Holiday” had been written over the original black lettering.  Jack, himself, the Pumpkin King sat upon a giant pumpkin on one corner column, welcoming guests in his Santa suit, ready to bring Christmas to the world.  Katniss smiled at Peeta in her awe.  

 

“They’ve been doing this for years,” Peeta said.  “Just wait until you see what they do with the ride.”  

 

It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the stretching room that functioned as the welcoming center for the mansion’s “guests.”  Katniss laughed as Peeta pulled her to him with a pretend look of fear on his face as the walls began to lengthen, showing, not three men slowly sinking into quicksand or a beautiful young lady balancing perilously on a tightrope over a crocodile pit, but creatures from the movie: a sinister candy cane snake, a malicious toy bat, and a monster wreath with its long green strands reaching out for its next victim.  

 

“Scared?” Katniss whispered at him.  Peeta winked at her.  

 

“Nah.  I’ve got you to protect me.”  He tweaked the sleeve of the jacket he’d bought her on his way back in from the car.  “Plus, I think any ghost would be scared away by Katniss Everdeen in a very pink jacket.”  Katniss laughed again.  Her new jacket was indeed, quite pink, and featured a small Minnie Mouse plastered in one corner with the words “Disneyland” written underneath.  It’d been the only color Peeta had been able to find after he’d insisted on buying her a new one, since the one she’d brought to the park had lain on a dirty floor when they’d had their own...adventure...after riding Pirates.  

 

“And you’ll protect me, too?” she questioned, pressing into his side as they both watched an animated skeleton Jack break the ceiling and threaten them from above.   

 

“That’s what you and I do.  We protect each other, always,” Peeta replied.  

 

They didn’t speak again for a while after that, instead passing through the room full of transforming portraits that Zero, Jack’s dog, occasionally floated and barked through in silence.  Katniss decided her favorite was the one that went from a cheery looking snowman to a sinister pumpkin stack, the “head” part grinning evilly at them.  Shortly thereafter, Katniss did chuckle at the large display wishing them Merry Christmas, complete with clowns that could take their faces off, set up against the wall where the ride cars slid past (or “Doom Buggies,” as the Ghost Host continued to refer to them as over the loudspeaker.)

 

She and Peeta grinned at each other as they hopped on one of the black cars when they finally got to the front.  Katniss flushed as she snuggled close to Peeta’s side, briefly reflecting on what had happened the last time they had ridden The Haunted Mansion, when Katniss had practically jumped him once the darkness of the ride had hidden them from prying eyes.  She smiled a little, remembering Peeta saying that there were most likely cameras everywhere, and her subsequent question about whether he cared about that or not.  

 

_“I said, no, I don’t.”_

 

His answer rang in Katniss’ ears as if it were yesterday, and she turned away from several angry looking wreaths singing “Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws,” only to find that Peeta was already watching her.  He reached up and brushed one of her reddened cheeks gently.  “Penny for your thoughts, girl on fire?” he asked.  

 

“Just thinking about last year.  Our...our first kiss on the steamboat, and then, um, the things we did in here,” she muttered, a little embarrassed that she was that easy to read.  She heard Peeta’s soft laugh echo in the dark, and she turned from him, then, to stare resolutely as their car entered the Grand Hall where ghosts danced around a table featuring a giant gingerbread house.  The doors swung open to reveal a zombie gingerbread man decorated in green glowing icing surrounded by spikes of the ironically sweet treat.  A voice suddenly came on over the speaker in their car as it slowed to a halt--

 

_Please remain seated in your black Christmas ferry; we will continue your holiday tour momentarily._

 

She looked over again at Peeta, only to find him grinning at her, his teeth faintly glowing in the dim light.  “And you think I haven’t been, K?”  Katniss squeaked as she felt his hands skim her waist before pulling her even closer to him.  “I’ve never gone on this ride without it stopping or slowing down at least once, and thankfully it didn’t fail me today.  I fully intend to make the most of it, especially after what you did to me on Pirates.”

 

Katniss couldn’t even get out a word before his mouth descended onto hers, using his tongue immediately to brook the seam of her mouth, and she gasped at the onslaught, his attack so relentless that, for a moment, all she could do was let him plunder her mouth.  Over and over, Peeta stroked her tongue, entwining it with hers until Katniss wasn’t sure where his stopped, and hers began.  Her hands came up automatically to his chest, balling the material in her hands in an effort to keep her anchored in reality.  Heat pooled low in her belly before settling quickly between her legs.    

 

“Peeta!” she moaned.  “We already...got...in trouble...once today.”  Peeta pulled back from her slightly, and Katniss could see his lips, now bruised and swollen from their kiss.  

 

“That guy with the glasses totally bought that we just got confused looking for the restroom when we came out of Backstage.  He let us go without any fight at all,” Peeta said, referring to the confused looking teenager who’d seen them slip out of the alcove they’d found themselves in after riding Pirates.  “And he certainly isn’t here now in this nice dark, _isolated_ ride car,” Peeta murmured dangerously.  

 

Peeta began running his hands up and down Katniss’ sides, just skimming the underside of her breasts with each pass.  He leaned in and began nibbling at the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, inducing another _louder_ moan to fall from Katniss’ mouth.   She felt Peeta grin against her heated skin.  “Quiet, love.  Don’t want to disturb the ghosts,” he whispered, one hand finding its way underneath her jacket.  She felt him quickly unbutton her shorts and slip his hand in to cup her sex.  

  
“Peeta,” Katniss tried to gasp in warning but by that time, Peeta pressed one thick finger against her clit, and the warning became another moan.   

 

_Are you ready to resume your visit?  We will continue our holiday tour in no time at all._

 

The car started moving forward again abruptly with the Ghost Host’s announcement, jerking Peeta’s hand against Katniss harder.  “Oh God,” she panted quietly, rolling her hips against his hand.  Peeta grinned even more and moved his hand inside her panties, dipping his fingers into the wetness between Katniss’ thighs.  He plunged two fingers into her, and Katniss had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.  She thrust against him roughly and made sure his hand remained hidden beneath her jacket, in case of the cameras.       

 

Through the room with the presents covered in spider, skull, and crossbones wrapping paper, past the possessed rubber duck, flying by the mini Oogie Boogie Man sitting in his box full of bugs while he crashed his mini cymbals together, Peeta continued to pump her, smiling ever more broadly whenever Katniss was unable to contain a groan of pleasure.  But it wasn’t until Katniss caught sight of the snow covered mountain dotted with pumpkins that he finally began circling the spot she wanted Peeta’s touch the most.  

 

He stroked her clit slowly, his other hand moving up under her shirt to discretely begin squeezing one of Katniss’ breasts as the Doom Buggy made its way down a short hill to where Jack Skeleton wished them “Seasons Greetings.”  Katniss’ head dropped against the seat back, allowing Peeta full access to her neck.  “I think there’s only one more room after this,” she gasped out.  

 

“Yep,” Peeta whispered back.  He sucked on her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth, as a determined expression crossed his face.  With the sounds of “Grim Grinning Ghosts,” “Jingle Bells,” and “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” sung by their ghostly friends in their ears, Peeta sped up his rhythm, rubbing her at an almost feverish pace, and Katniss could only be grateful the cacophony hid the sounds of her now repeated cries as Peeta drove her fast towards her climax.  She fell over the edge just as they passed the barrier of the last room.  

 

“Peeta!”  She cried out his name once more, as wave after shuddering wave crashed over her.  

 

“I love you, Katniss,” Peeta said, continuing to touch her until her tremors stopped, but then quickly withdrew his hand as the exit came into view, taking care to button Katniss’ pants back up while she lay bonelessly against the Buggy’s side.  She couldn’t even muster the energy to laugh when Peeta arranged his expression into one of such innocence that it made him actually look guilty as hell, and when they got out, the same white-haired, severe-looking, older man who’d been working the attraction last year eyed them suspiciously.  Peeta quickly helped Katniss out of the ride exit, her legs too wobbly in satiation to be able to walk on her own.  

 

“Pretty sure I’m going to hell.  Doing that at Disney,” Peeta said when they had finally gotten back out in the sunlight.  Katniss watched him, wide-eyed, as he sucked at his glistening fingers with a look of complete satisfaction on his face.  She snorted.  

 

“Then I’m right there with you, considering, uh, Pirates.  Though something tells me others may have done, uh, similar things.”    

 

“And I thought we pushed the line last year,” he said back, placing a gentle kiss so sweetly reminiscent of their first one that Katniss suddenly longed for a ride on the steamboat.    

 

“Do you want to go on the ‘Mark Twain’?” she asked.  Peeta smiled at her.   _Almost shyly_ , she noted.   

 

“Later.”  

 

**XXXXX**

 

Katniss stood in front of the rustic Bavarian style building with its large clock tower in nervous trepidation.  A small painted sign with flying children and the words “Peter Pan’s Flight” hung over the entrance.  When Peeta had told her he wanted to spend one of their last days together in Disneyland, this had been the one ride she’d decided she absolutely had to go on; it had played such a role in creating the foundation of their relationship.  She also knew Peeta would absolutely not want to go on it.    

 

Last year, Peeta grew cold as ice towards her when she’d suggested they take a ride to Neverland, something that had sent Katniss into a panic at the time.  But it hadn’t been about her, not really, as he’d explained after they’d ridden Peter Pan.  

 

It had to do with the 10 years of abuse he’d endured under his mother’s “care,” when he was but a little boy wishing to be whisked away to Neverland away from her.  It had to do with his father, now many years gone, his life taken by the scourge of pancreatic cancer, who’d finally found the courage to leave his wife when he found out what she was doing to their youngest son, and the strong, loving relationship they’d shared.  Katniss was so thankful to that man, even though she’d never gotten to meet him, for getting Peeta out in time so that he could grow into the kind man he was, rather than losing him to the bitter evil of abuse.  

 

Peeta had shared all that with her and more, and it had caused Katniss, too, to open up in a way she would not have thought possible on a first date with a man who was barely more than a stranger at that time.  Katniss smiled a little, remembering her own confessions...about her father’s death in a car accident, her mother’s abandonment of Katniss and Prim to her depression, and Katniss’ own journey, her struggles and determination to care for her baby sister and make a life all her own.  

 

Katniss could barely talk about those things with Prim, much less with a boyfriend.  Not even during her two year relationship with Gale had she so much as mentioned her father’s name, but with Peeta… Peeta’s willingness to bare his pain, to share that with her, and still look for the good in life…  It had given Katniss a greater hope that day than she’d ever experienced before, and it had been in that first deep conversation that she’d known how much she was already falling for him.  Katniss had never looked back since, and now she wanted to give him some good memories to associate with Pan, Wendy, and Captain Hook.    

 

Katniss turned to him and gave him a small pleading smile, trying not to let the hurt in his eyes get to her.  “Please?” she asked.   

 

“Why?” Peeta asked her sharply.  Katniss scowled at his tone, not wanting to hint at what she wanted to say, what she realized he _needed_ to hear, before getting on the ride.

 

“It was one of my favorites from last year,” she lied.  Peeta gave her a skeptical look, clearly not buying that statement.  Katniss sighed.  “Just do it for me, ok?  I know it makes you think of your parents, and that’s not something you necessarily want to do right this second, but _I_ really need to go on it with you.”  Peeta’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he reluctantly followed her into the queue with an even louder sigh, indicating his displeasure.

 

He didn’t speak to her, much less even look at her until they’d boarded their pirate ship that acted as their ride car.  And it wasn’t until the first tinkling sounds of “The Second Star to the Right” began to play that Katniss opened her mouth to speak.    

 

“You remember when we went on this last year?” she asked Peeta, as they peered over the ships edge to observe the giant diorama of London, the lights simulating tiny moving cars flickering in the darkness.  

 

“Yeah,” he replied curtly, not bothering to look at her.  

 

Peeta’s one-word reply caused a tiny spark of anger to flare within her, and Katniss irritatedly said, “Remember when you were a bit of a jackass and didn’t admit why this ride bothered you so much?”  Peeta, even as used to her bluntness as he was, still shot her a look of surprise.  

 

“Y-yeah, I do.  Sorry.  I’m being like that again, aren’t I?” he stuttered out, chagrined, his face stricken at the memory.  Katniss took her hand in his.   _Ok, she could do this._

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to bring that up because I wanted to talk about last year,” she said, looking around nervously at the twinkling stars that announced they would be arriving in Neverland shortly.  “I just wanted...I wanted…”  She stopped.   _Dammit, why wasn’t she good with words?_  She reached over and gripped his hand before forcing herself to look at him, to see his anxious expression, but his eyes were alight with a thousand pinpricks of light, beautiful even in the darkness of the ride.  

 

She looked around and saw the model of Neverland coming into view.  The mermaids were swimming in their lagoon, Tiger Lilly was sitting with her Indian Braves, and Captain Hook shouted something unintelligible on his tiny pirate ship.  Somehow seeing it calmed Katniss down, reminding her of why she’d wanted to go on this ride with Peeta.  She took a deep breath.

 

“I...Ok.  I didn’t like the one word answers and silent treatment you’ve given me since we got in the line for this, but I get it.  I know why you hate this ride.  I remember everything you said last year, about your mom, about your dad.  But today, while we’ve been having fun… really the best day we’ve had in a long time, I realized I needed to tell you something that I haven’t made clear before now, that I even sent mixed signals about today,” Katniss said all in a rush.  Peeta’s eyebrows rose at her atypical use of speech.  

 

“What do you mean, Katniss?” he asked quietly.  

 

“What I mean to say is you’re my Neverland, Peeta!” Katniss exclaimed, and then promptly buried her face in her hands, cursing whoever had invented the power of speech.  She was an idiot.   _Where had **that** come from?  Seriously…NEVERLAND?  _  

 

“Um...What?” Peeta quirked his head to the side, his quizzical expression growing even more pronounced.  “Like you think I’m like Peter Pan or something?”  That prompted Katniss to quickly snap her head up.

 

“No!” she almost shouted, casting a wild look at Wendy and the Lost Boys, who’d been captured by the pirates.  She glared icily down at the cool blue waters of Neverland’s ocean in the scene below.

 

“No,” she said a little more quietly.  “You aren’t like Peter Pan at all.  You grew up; you are grown up.  You actually had to grow up too fast, honestly, just like I did, but...”  She met Peeta’s eyes again.  “What I said about how you’re my Neverland… It’s supposed to be like this magical place, right?  Where you can have adventures all day, every day, and things never stop being fun or exciting.  Even when the pirates seem to be winning, it’s a place where you know good will always eventually get the upper hand.  It’s where you’re bursting with happiness, and it always stays with you wherever you go.  It’s where joy and love are so thick in the air that it’s almost physically visible.  I mean, that’s why you wanted to go there when you were little and wanted away from your mother, right?” Katniss asked a little desperately, feeling like she was fucking this confession up royally, but Peeta nodded at her, though, his expression encouraging her to go on.  She took another breath, drawing courage from Peter Pan’s joyful crows at his victory over Hook in the new scene below.   

 

“Well...that’s...that’s how I feel about you, when I’m with you.  That’s how you’re my Neverland, but unlike Wendy, I want to stay in it forever.  And I know this is such a convoluted metaphor….I didn’t even know I was going to _use_ this metaphor, but I suck at words, and I’m sorry about that, but I...what I’m trying to say is...I know I’ve never exactly given you a clear answer… but today, what I realized my answer would be is…”

 

“If I asked you to marry me, you’d say yes,” Peeta finished, his mouth finally splitting into the smile Katniss loved so much.   She nodded her head while Peeta pulled Katniss close.  He gave her the gentlest kiss she’d ever received.  “What changed your mind?” Peeta whispered, and Katniss noticed the tears in his eyes.  She returned the kiss.

 

“Nothing changed my mind.  I just finally realized what I already felt.”  Katniss kissed him again and laughed.  “What everyone else probably already knew,” she added.  Peeta smiled again and pulled her into another, deeper kiss as they moved past the golden pirate ship floating in the sky as it sailed over London’s quiet street.  

 

**XXXXX**    

 

“So, what do you want to do next?” Katniss asked as they strolled back up Main Street towards the castle, looking around with little interest at all the shops.  

 

After their adventures on Pirates of the Caribbean and The Haunted Mansion, Peeta had suggested they re-ride them both so that they could pay _actual_ attention to the rides themselves.  Katniss had laughingly agreed, and following that, they had wandered back to the main thoroughfare in search of something to eat.  Somehow after that, Peeta had persuaded her to go into a few stores to get some gifts for his nephew, along with a Steamboat Mickey Snowglobe for Prim, and a few Christmas ornaments.  Katniss’ protests that she and Peeta didn’t even _have_ a tree this year had fallen on deaf ears.  Now all those things were safely stored in a locker, and Katniss found herself standing in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle again.  

 

Katniss looked up at it thoughtfully, admiring the twinkling lights just visible in the late afternoon sunshine.  Her mind flitted back to the proposal she’d witnessed that morning, along with the conversation she’d had with Peeta on Peter Pan.   _Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful to be proposed to at Disneyland_ , Katniss considered with a barely audible sigh.   _Too bad she had no idea when she and Peeta would be coming back to California, much less to this park._  Katniss turned to Peeta to repeat her question, and her heart leapt into her throat.  

 

He was down on one knee next to her.    

 

Katniss let out a loud gasp of shock, her heart rate skyrocketing, her hands beginning to tremble.   _How...how had he known?_ And suddenly, even more acutely than when they’d ridden on Pan, Katniss realized how much she wanted to be completely his….forever.

 

“Peeta?” she asked, her voice shaking.  “What are you doing?  I...how did you… what…”  Her voice trailed off as Peeta looked up at her with a confused, almost impassive, expression on his face, his hands on his shoe.  Katniss’ heart plummeted into the ground.  

 

“I’m tying my shoe,” he said, a quizzical look still on his face.  He glanced back down to quickly tie up the laces that Katniss supposed must have come loose, and rose to his feet.  “What did you think I was doing?”  

 

“I...I…”  Katniss didn’t know what to say, wishing she could take back her stumbling words.  Her whole body was aflame with her embarrassment.  Peeta looked at the ground, and then back at her, and then back to the ground again.  Katniss could see the dawning understanding on his face and blushed even harder.  

 

“Babe….Did you think...” he said slowly, finally looking at her with wide alarmed blue eyes.  

 

“It’s nothing,” Katniss replied brusquely before he could say anything more, trying to cut off the conversation before it could get started.  She started off towards one of the Lands without paying any attention to where she was going.  

 

“Katniss!” Peeta called.  He caught up with her and grabbed her arm lightly, but Katniss wouldn’t look at him.  Finally, Peeta took her face in his hands so he could look in her eyes.  “Kat, did you think...did you think I was proposing?” he asked delicately.  Katniss felt like she wanted to die of shame.  She dropped her eyes to Peeta’s chest as she began to speak.

 

“I know I just, um, really confirmed how I feel about marrying you....like...two hours ago…” Katniss said haltingly, mumbling in the general direction of his shirt.  “But you were on one knee, so um… Yeah, this may just be the most embarrassing moment of my life, and I’d like to walk the plank now, if you don’t mind.”  She heard Peeta sigh, but there was also a hint of laughter in it.  

 

“Katniss.  Will you please look at me?” Peeta asked.  Katniss looked up at him through narrowly slatted eyes.  There was a faint tinge of pink around his neck, but he stared at her confidently.  “As much as I’d love to ask you to marry me this second, I’m guessing asking you that in front of hundreds of people on the steps of Disneyland’s castle isn’t exactly something you’d like, right?”  Katniss flushed again.  

 

Peetawas correct.  That isn’t something she wanted...or _thought_ she hadn’t wanted.  It was amazing how much things could change in the course of one day.   _Though that really shouldn’t surprise her_ , Katniss concluded.  After all, she’d gone to Disneyland with him last year believing no one could fall in love in a day, and she’d very much been proven wrong then.  

 

“Uh, no, I guess not,” Katniss replied reluctantly, unable to voice her true thoughts.  Peeta smiled at her.  

 

“But I do promise that when I do, it’ll be in an awesomely kick-ass way,” he said with a wink.  Katniss responded with her patented scowl, and Peeta laughed, “Now _that’s_ the girl I love,” before taking her hand in his.  “Let’s go find that steamboat.  It’s probably about to go on its last journey of the day.”

 

**XXXXX**      

 

“So… since you’ve been reminiscing today… do you remember what happened here last year?” Peeta asked her with a grin.  Katniss stared up at him as they leaned over the front prow of the lower deck on the “Mark Twain” riverboat.  If there was one thing she’d never forget about their first time at Disneyland, it was the place she and Peeta had shared their first kiss.

 

“Of course,” she said.  “We’d just finished confessing to each other about our crappy past relationships, and then you whipped out these.”  She touched the silver Minnie Mouse ears she’d been wearing all day.  “Said you’d picked them out for their color because you thought they matched my eyes.”  

 

“That’s very true… Do you remember what I told you next?” Peeta queried.  It was Katniss’ turn to smile.  

 

“You said they looked beautiful.  Not that I needed the help.”  

 

“And that is most definitely true.  You are always beautiful to me.”  He touched the silver headband.  “With or without the Minnie ears.”  The smile he was now giving Katniss, the love she could easily see in his eyes, made Katniss’ heart feel like it was close to bursting, and she laughed at the overwhelming feeling of it all.

 

“Now I know why I demanded that you finally kiss me after you said that, Peeta,” she said with a shake of her head.  “I’m sure I could live a hundred lifetimes and still never deserve you.”  

 

“Oh, Katniss, I’m not sure you have that the correct way around,” Peeta said.  He gave her a small playful smirk.  “And I think there was enough sexual tension building between us that day to set off a bomb.  I was going to kiss you whether you told me to or not.  I think we should recreate that moment,” he suggested.  Katniss laughed again.  

 

“Well, for that, there’d need to be more than the two of us on this boat so we’d have to worry about Patrick the Running Wonder interrupting us.  I can’t believe no one in the park wanted to get on the last riverboat ride of the day.”  

 

“Eh, it’s not really surprising,” Peeta said with a shrug.  “I think people really do tend forget this is here, but it’s nice considering how crowded Disneyland is today.”  Then, he nudged her playfully.  “Can we at least go to the stern?  It feels wrong to be up here when we were back there last year.”  

 

Katniss nodded, adding an, “Okay.  Lead the way,” and they climbed the stairs to the third level of the steamboat.  Katniss knew from her previous ride on it that the top deck allowed them to see the giant red wheel that propelled the boat around the river Disney had made for it.  Peeta propelled himself over the last step and disappeared from her sight.   

 

“Peeta!” she giggled.  “What are you d---”  Katniss stopped talking abruptly as she stepped onto the threshold, her mouth falling open in wonder as the lights came on.  

 

The entire top deck of the riverboat was lined up with hundreds of golden bulbs that looked like they were a part of Disney’s typical Christmas decorations, but most of the deck was also covered in tiny sparkling white lights, outlining a path that led to the stern.  Red and green shining ribbons festooned the guardrails and from the poles on both sides of the deck.  Poinsettias in their pots and other flowers in yellows, oranges, and reds lay scattered among the twinkling strands, their colors reflecting off the white light to set everything aglow.  It reminded Katniss of a sunset.  

 

At the end of the pathway, Peeta stood waiting for her, a nervous but happy smile on his face.  Katniss walked towards him, knowing the shock was evident on her face.  “Peeta, how did you...” she started, when she was near enough for him to hear her, but he cut her off.  

 

“I called in a lot of favors.  When you work in pediatrics, you start getting to know the people who can get you an audience with the Disney management who can allow you to do this.”  He waved his hand over the deck.  “I have a way with words thankfully,” he added with a laugh.  But Katniss would not be deterred.  

 

“But why?”  she asked.  Peeta looked at her for a long moment.  

 

“Well...I told you I’d make sure it would be a kick-ass proposal, didn’t I?  

 

“Wh-what?” Katniss stuttered, her heart skipping a beat.  Peeta took a deep breath and wrapped her hand in his.  

 

“Katniss,” he said, giving her a small smile.  “You asked me this morning if I really didn’t mind leaving everyone here.  Leaving the staff at the hospital, the specialists I know, even our friends, to move to Oregon.  I know you’ve worried that since it isn’t where I grew up that I’m just moving for you, and that I’m going to resent you someday for it.”  Katniss opened her mouth, but then abruptly closed it again.  It was too accurate for her to deny.  Peeta’s smile widened.  

 

“It’s true that I’m not that close with my brothers...Though hopefully that’ll change.  I want it to.  Anyways... I know we’ll both miss our friends, too, but Kat…” He took another slow breath.  “I understand you wanting to be closer to your sister.  She’s part of your home, the same way you’re part of mine.”  

 

“Peeta.”  Katniss gasped out his name as she watched him get down on one knee in front of her.  

 

“I never said I thought you wouldn’t want this at Disneyland.  Just that I didn’t think you would want it to be in front of hundreds of people.”  Tears began to slip from Katniss’ eyes involuntarily, and she gripped the hand that was still in hers more tightly.  “And when you said everyone else may have realized how you felt about this before you,” Peeta continued.  “Well, it took me a long while, Katniss Everdeen, but I finally figured that out too.”  He waved his hand over the deck.  “And I couldn’t think of a better place than the one where I first realized you were the girl I wanted to marry.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you at the time.”  

 

Katniss trembled as Peeta pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a grey pearl surrounded by tiny diamonds.  He took one last deep breath.  “I know it’s not traditional, but it’s something that matches your eyes...that you can wear all the time.”  Katniss laughed through her tears, waiting for him to say the words.  “Will you marry me?” he asked finally, simply, perfectly.  

 

“Y-yes,” Katniss choked out.  She dropped down to Peeta’s level, not wanting to wait another moment to kiss him.  “Yes,” she said again in a stronger voice.  Peeta started laughing, tears forming in his own eyes.  

 

“Real or not real?” he asked, smiling.  “You just agreed to marry me?”

 

“Real, Peeta,” Katniss said as she took his ring and slipped it on her finger.  “Most definitely real.”

 

**XXXXX**   

 

Katniss wished she could say she remembered much of the rest of their time in Disneyland that day, but the only thing she could really remember was Peeta telling her their friends had volunteered to pack up the apartment as a Christmas present, that they were staying the night in the Grand Californian Hotel courtesy of Prim and Rory.  Their Christmas celebration with everyone was actually going to take place on the 26th, when everyone would join them at the hotel.

 

Katniss also wished she could say what the Grand Californian actually looked like beyond the brief registration that it seemed to be modeled after a wilderness lodge and that there had been a giant Christmas tree in the lobby, even taller than the one in the actual park.  She wasn’t entirely sure either, what their Club Level “Theme Park View” Suite looked like, other than another Christmas tree had been set up in the corner, and there was a large basket of Mickey Mouse related products scattered about the room.  She knew, in theory, that they could see the fireworks from their balcony, and in fact, Katniss could hear their occasional explosive booms right now.  

 

But really, the only thing she’d been able to register since that afternoon was the pure joy on Peeta’s face every time he looked at her.  It was the way he was looking at her now.  

 

“I love you, Katniss,” he whispered, laying wet kisses against her shoulder as he reached around Katniss’ back to unhook her bra.  He tore the garment down her arms and tossed it to a far corner of the room.

 

“I love you, t-- Ohhh,” she groaned out, unable to complete her sentence under the sensations now rocking through her body as Peeta took one of her nipples into his mouth.  He laved the soft bud into a hardened peak and pinched the other with his hand.  Katniss clutched at his curls to keep him there.  It felt so good.

 

Finally, she heard him murmur, “You’re going to be my wife.”  There was a wonder in his tone that made Katniss laugh, and she tugged him upwards to her to make good work of his shirt.  It ended up in the corner with her bra.  

 

“You sound like you still can’t believe it,” she said to him, running her hands over the hard planes of his chest and abdomen.  She ran kisses from his ear, down his jaw, and onto his neck, reveling in the moans Peeta made at her touch.  

 

“This could be a dream, for all I know,” he teased.  

 

Katniss snorted and pushed him onto his back.  She jumped up from the bed to shimmy out of her pants before attacking Peeta’s buckle to begin the process of ridding him of his own.  Once she’d gotten them off, Katniss tore down his boxers as well.  Peeta’s cock sprung free to slap against this stomach.  She took him in her hand, still always so astonished by the way his skin could feel so soft when he was so hard.  She leaned down to kiss his tip, sucking at him gently, and Peeta groaned from the contact.  “It can’t be a dream,” Katniss said quietly.  

 

“You need me that badly, huh?” Peeta tried to tease again, but it came out more like a gasp.  Katniss smiled.  

 

“I do.  I need you,” she said.    

 

Katniss moved to hover over him and pulled her panties to the side, sheathing him inside herself.  She rolled her hips to begin their movement, setting a steady rhythm that set them both moaning.  “Katniss!”  Peeta called out her name, his eyes darting between her face and breasts, down to where they were joined, and then to her hand with the shining pearl on her index finger that Katniss had braced on his chest.  “I love you,” he said again, as she began to ride him in earnest.  She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so full, and Katniss leaned forward to kiss him, sucking his tongue into her mouth.    

 

“Touch me,” Katniss requested, when she finally had to come up for air.  Peeta’s face darkened, and he began to pump up against her, meeting her hips thrust for thrust.  He brought one hand up to fondle her breasts, while his other hand found her clit.  Katniss cried out as pulses of heat throbbed through her entire body, and she knew she was close.  She clenched her walls around him to drive him to his end.         

 

“Ohhh God,” Peeta cried.  “I’m so close, Katniss.”  He rubbed rough circles against her and grabbed her hips, directing Katniss into a pounding rhythm.  All too soon, Katniss found herself crashing over the edge, paroxysms of pleasure undulating through her body.  That was too much for Peeta, and with a few more erratic thrusts, Katniss felt him empty his own release, warm, low in her belly.

 

Katniss slumped forward against his chest as her body finally stopped shuddering, resting her forehead against Peeta’s, while he lovingly brushed the sweaty hair that had come loose from her bread over her cheek.  Katniss had never felt so close to him, had never been happier with him than in that moment.  She knew Peeta felt it too.

 

“Think we can stay in bed all day, tomorrow?” she murmured as she slid to Peeta’s side, not really caring to get cleaned up.  She whipped her panties off entirely and tossed them to the side.  All she wanted, at the moment, was her _fiancé_.  Peeta laughed at her question and pulled her into him, her dark hair fanning across his chest as he worked out her braid.  

 

“Whatever you want, K.  I think Disneyland has seen enough of us for a while anyways.”  He fell silent for the next several minutes, and Katniss found herself being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart beneath her ear.  But just before she slipped under, Katniss heard him say, “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”  

 

“Merry Christmas, Peeta.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Please review! Thank you to my awesome betas, titania522, solas violetta, and peetabreadgirl for tackling this behemoth. You make me better ladies. 
> 
> At some point, I plan on returning to this universe… The question of whether these two have kids has been left deliberately ambiguous for a reason ;) 
> 
> Disney Details:   
> *Disneyland is the Happiest Place on Earth while Magic Kingdom, which is part of Disney World, is the Most Magical Place on Earth. People often get the two phrases confused. 
> 
> *The decorations for the Holidays are AMAZING at Christmas, particularly on Main Street. Just google to see what the castles look like! Random fact though… Christmas is just about the only time of year I haven’t been to a Disney park. 
> 
> *That proposal in front of the castle where the man dressed up as a prince is actually one I witnessed, and if you can believe it, the dialogue was even more cheesy than I wrote it
> 
> *Fantasyland is my favorite individual “lands” in Disneyland and World. In over half a dozen visits to Disney parks, I have been on the Dumbo ride exactly twice, precisely for the reasons Katniss’ voiced. Also, yes, the waits to meet Anna and Elsa are really that insane… I never saw it below 2 hours when I was in Disneyland in June. 
> 
> *Patrick the Tiny Terror is named after my youngest brother, and yes, he did that type of crap all the time when we were kids. My poor, poor parents. ;)
> 
> *The Tiki Room is one of the original Disneyland attractions, and if you really like seeing what animatronics can really do, go see them! It’s a fun little show, and the song will get stuck in your head. 
> 
> *Dole Whips are pineapple soft-serve. Or you can get pineapple ice cream floats! They are available, last I checked, only at Disneyland, Disney World, and on the Dole plantation in Hawaii. 
> 
> *No Disney trip is complete for my family without a picture with Mickey, hence his inclusion in this story. 
> 
> *Effie’s telephone number is real, and you may call it. See where it takes you 
> 
> *I love many Disney movies. I like most of the rest. I absolutely HATE The Black Cauldron. It was one of the last Disney made before the “Renaissance Era of Disney Animation” began with The Little Mermaid, and it shows. None of those details I typed were made up. 
> 
> *I have really gotten Galactic Hero on Buzz Lightyear’s…Basically, what it means is that you maxed out the score, and it reads 999,999. My brothers were both fairly upset when I beat them… Oh to be 10 years old again. 
> 
> *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln is another one with an amazing animatronic. It was, along with Small World, the two attractions Mr. Disney brought to the World’s Fair. It’s fun to see once…and then it’s fun to take a nap in forever thereafter. 
> 
> *Winnie the Pooh was definitely part of my childhood. If you ever want a lovely book to read to your kids, buy the complete collection of Winnie the Pooh. They are wonderful stories. Also, my dad called me Laura-ore every time I was grumpy as a kid, so Eeyore has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> *Pirates was/is the favorite ride of the real Patrick (my youngest brother). His first visit was at the age of 3, and it was one of the few he could go on. Our last night on Disney trips always ends with us in the Magic Kingdom, riding Pirates as many times as we can, while the fireworks are going on. Our record is 7. Also…yes, people make out on it often
> 
> *I have been “backstage” at Disney… Once by accident, and once because my brothers and I were feeling a little mischievous that day. ;) 
> 
> *Haunted Mansion is my favorite ride, along with Splash Mountain, Peter Pan’s Flight, and Mickey’s Philharmagic (A ride in Magic Kingdom, not Disneyland), and The Tower of Terror (Located in Disney’s Hollywood Studios and/or Disney’s California Adventure).
> 
> *The Haunted Mansion Holiday overlay and the It’s a Small World overlay are both really neat. I would suggest googling the ride-through of both. They truly transform the rides into a completely new experience. 
> 
> *Haunted Mansion is the other place you could really get away with a make-out session. Most other rides are too light to not be caught. Hehe. 
> 
> *The steamboat proposal is theoretically possible, but you would have to have a hella lot of money. I just gave Peeta some very nice friends ;) 
> 
> *The Grand Californian is Disneyland’s answer to Disney World’s Grand Floridian, which is the nicest hotel on DW’s property. The GC was built in the early 2000s and is really neat. It also offers direct access to Disney’s California Adventure…which I hope I’ll get to feature a little in the eventual follow-up to this, as my favorite nighttime Disney Show, “World of Color,” shows there. Sadly, there was no place to put in in this one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'll post a picture on my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubblegum1425) of what Katniss' Minnie Ears look like if anyone wishes to know. The Small World sequence is partially true...My brothers and I got stuck on it for nearly 40 minutes in Disney World. I was debating whether to jump in the water to drown myself by the time we got off ;) And the little cock-blocker is named after my youngest brother, whom I love dearly, but he pulls that kind of shit all the time even though he's now 22.
> 
> I have a sequel in mind for this story (and probably an outtake concerning what happened after they walked through those last doors...heh). If that is something anyone would be interested in reading, please let me know in the review/comments section.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
